Super Physco Love
by Park Meibaek
Summary: Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu? CHANBAEK Here! All Official Pair EXO! BL/Yaoi.
1. I Fond You

**Chapter 1**

 **Super Physco Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Other Cast : Official Pairing EXO**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance idiot ala PCY, galak sekseh ala Baek.**

 **Rate : M-aksudnya buat jaga-jaga, takut kelepasan.**

 **Disclaimer : Their all belong to God.**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu?**

 **WARN : BL/YAOI kagak demen silahkan pintu keluar belok kiri, ceritanya bakal berunsur kekerasan seiring waktu berjalan akan ada BDSM *Smirk bareng CY***

 **Don't Plagiat, Don't be siders please ok!**

 **Penulis baru menetas di Ffn, fanfic pertama jadi butuh semangat hidup (?)**

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna metalik melaju memasuki halaman sekolah, setelah terparkir secara sempurna, seorang namja berambut abu-abu melangkah keluar dengan arogan. Langkah kakiknya bahkan terdengar di setiap lantai yang diinjaknya, tubuhnya terhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah'. Sebelum dia mengetuk pintu, seseorang membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum getir melihat ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Park Chanyeol." Kim Joonmyeon sang kepala sekolah membungkukkan badan di depan namja berambut abu-abu yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tanpa membalas sambutan dari Joonmyeon langsung masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa permisi. Mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang harusnya diduduki oleh Joonmyeon.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan kemari?" Joonmyeon bertanya sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Suho, jawab dengan jujur apakah aku terlihat tua?" Namun Chanyeol malah balik bertanya, dengan memanggil nama lain dari Joonmyeon, jika Chanyeol memanggil dengan nama lain berarti pertanyaan itu jangan sampai dijawab salah oleh penjawab.

Joonmyeon terlihat binggung, "Tidak sama sekali, malah terlihat sangat muda seakan seumuran dengan murid-muridku. Ada apa Tuan bertanya?"

"Suho, panggil aku Chanyeol!" Chanyeol membentak Suho.

"Iy-iya Chanyeol anda sama sekali tidak terlihat tu-tua." Suho takut-takut menjawab.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, tapi umurku sudah hampir 30 tahun jadi aku merasa tua, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku?" Suho menggaruk kepalanya gugup, "Umur 30 tahun memang sudah tua, tapi dengan tampangmu, aku yakin tidak ada yang menyangka kamu berumur 30 tahun."

"Suho, aku ingin menikah." Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa beban, seakan kalimat yang sudah biasa diucapkan Chanyeol

Suho meneguk ludahnya, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, dia ingin menikah? Mustahil, pacaran saja Chanyeol belum pernah. Tidak ada perempuan yang tahan dengan Chanyeol yang super egois, sombong, diktator dan moodnya berubah-ubah seperti wanita PMS. Memang kadang tingkah Chanyeol Idiot tapi itu kadang-kadang.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah?" Suho bertanya sekali lagi sekedar memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi.

"Sangat yakin, tidak ada yang kuragukan, hartaku sudah banyak, jangan lupa bahwa sekolah ini milikku dan saudaraku, dan untuk masalah umur aku rasa sudah saatnya."

"Memang calonya sudah ada?"

Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Suho.

"Itu alasanku hari ini menemuimu, aku ingin calon yang lebih muda dan yang terpenting dia seorang namja selembut wanita. Tolong carikan di sekolah ini Suho-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum bangsat ke arah Suho.

Reaksi Suho? Mukanya sangat terkejut, tidak yang menyangka Chanyeol itu bengkok sama sepertinya. Suho kira hanya dia yang melenceng, tapi untuk memastikan dia harus bertanya.

"Ke-kenapa harus namja? Wanita itu banyak Chanyeol."

"Hidup dengan namja itu lebih menantang karena aku suka tantangan jadi menurutku lebih menarik, kamu juga menikahi seorang namja kan?"

Muka Suho memucat, darimana Chanyeol tahu dia sudah menikah dengan namja pula, pernikahanya dengan Lay ditutup sangat rapat bahkan hanya keluarganya yang tahu.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing atau kusebut saja dia Lay, seorang namja berkebangsaan China yang jago menari sekaligus memasak, Ah dia juga sangat manis dengan dimple di pipi kirinya, bukan begitu Suho?"

Lagi-lagi Suho terkaget, Chanyeol dengan lancar berbicara tentang Lay-nya. Ini tidak baik, sangat tidak baik.

"Aa-aku.."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu menghentikan ucapan Suho yang gemetar.

"Ada tamu, Suho-ssi, jawabanmu masih kutunggu," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu, mengenggam handle pintunya.

BRUK! Seorang murid laki-laki terhempas ke dada Chanyeol saat pintunya terbuka.

"Aduh Kyung, Luhan! jangan dorong-dorong kubilang, aku jadi menabrak kepala se-." Ucapan namja berambut merah terhenti, ketika matanya melihat sosok dihadapanya.

"Dia bukan kepala sekolah, Baek!" Namja bertubuh paling mungil mencubit pinggang si rambut merah, sedangkan namja yang berwajah paling imut terheran-heran melihat Chanyeol

"Silahkan kalian masuk." Chanyeol mempersilahkan ketiga namja itu masuk, Suho sudah duduk di kursinya yang tadi diambil-alih oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada perlu apa D.O, Xi, Byun?" Suho bertanya.

"Ini kami mengantar berkas dari Choi songsaenim.." Namja yang paling mungil menyerahkan berkas ke meja Suho.

"Oh, iya terimakasih banyak, ada lagi?" Suho berdehem.

"Tidak, Pak, kami permisi dulu." Mereka keluar, dua diantaranya melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol. begitu juga mata Chanyeol tidak berhenti memandangi ketiganya sampai keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Muridku." Suho menjawab enteng.

"Jawab dengan detail Suho!" Chanyeol kembali membentaknya.

"Yang paling mungil itu D.O Kyungsoo, yang terlihat imut Xi Luhan, dan yang berambut merah itu Byun Baekhyun, Puas kau?"

"Belum, tentu saja belum, Suho. Aku ingin yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menjadi calonku, kamu harus berbicara padanya waktu terakhir sampai besok, jika tidak, kamu tahu apa yang akan kulakukkan untuk mendapatkanya." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Suho menghempaskan badanya di kursi.

"Sebisa mu saja, aku tidak terima kata tidak. Suho-ssi, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Suho dengan santai. Meninggalkan suho yang memijat keningnya.

* * *

Di Lorong Sekolah.

"Kyung, Baek, siapa yang di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi? Dia tampan, kau beruntung sekali bertabrakan denganya."

"Kurasa dia murid pindahan, Lu." Kyungsoo menjawab pertama.

"Aku bertabrakan begitu, karena kalian mendorong-dorongku tau, dan aku merasa amat sangat tidak beruntung!" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk saat menatap obsidian milik namja berambut abu-abu tadi. Aura horror seakan terpancar dari mata namja itu, ah itu hanya firasat.

' _Tapi setiap firasat ada banyak yang menjadi kenyataan.'_

.

.

TBC

 **Baekhyun gak tau aja chapter depan kayak gimana? *Ketawa nista with Jidat Seksi***

 **Oke, maafkan penulis karena cerita ini tidak seberkelas author ffn, ini cerita cuma buat cemil-cemil doang kok.**

 **karena ff pertama jadi butuh banyak perbaikan.**

 **Want to be next Chapter?**

 **Review juseyo ya My Precious readers. *Senyum selebar daun kelor***


	2. Who are You ?

Chapter 2

 **Super Physco Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Other Cast : Official Pairing EXO**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance gagal PCY, Physco Baek.**

 **Rate : M-emang ada sedikit adegan melenceng.**

 **Disclaimer : Their all belong to God. This story belong to Me!**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu?**

 **WARN : BL/YAOI kagak demen silahkan pintu keluar belok kiri, ceritanya bakal berunsur kekerasan seiring waktu berjalan akan ada BDSM *Smirk bareng CY***

 **Don't Plagiat, Don't be siders please ok!**

 **Penulis baru menetas di Ffn, fanfic pertama jadi butuh semangat hidup (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

KRING... KRING...!

Bel jam terakhir sudah berbunyi, Baekhyun dengan gesit memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tidak lupa membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya seperti biasanya hobi Kyungsoo di kelas itu tidur, tapi anehnya semua mata pelajaran dia menguasai. Baekhyun sedikit ngeri dengan hal itu.

"Oi, Byun Baek!" Suara khas Luhan memanggil Baekhyun dari luar kelas.

"Apa Deer-Lu?"

"Bacon! Hanya ada satu orang yang boleh memanggilku Deer," Luhan menjitak rambut merah Baek "Oh iya, Baek kau dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sekarang cepat tanpa telat!"

"Untuk apa Lu? Aku tidak berbuat salah atau pelanggaran berat kan?"

"Kupikir mungkin kepala sekolah merindukanmu Baek." Luhan mencolek pipi Baekhyun.

"Ewh! Lebih baik sekarang aku kesana, Kyungsoo tunggu aku, jangan sampai kau pulang duluan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aku ada urusan, Baek bye!" Luhan pergi dengan taksi di depan sekolah, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kepala sekolah

Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh, jarang sekali kepala sekolah memanggilnya, dia bukan siswa berprestasi apalagi bermasalah, sekedar siswa standar pas-pasan.

Kriet! Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah terduduk di kursinya, pandanganya terus mengarah ke arah Baekhyun, sinar matanya meredup menurut Baekhyun pasti ada hal buruk yang harus diberitahukan.

"Memanggil saya?" Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Suho.

"Ya." Suho memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan "Baekhyun, kau ingat seseorang berbadan tinggi dan berambut abu-abu yang berada diruanganku kemarin?"

"Ya, yang memiliki telinga abnormal juga kan, aku mengingatnya ada apa?"

"Dia adalah pemilik kedua dari sekolah ini Baek, bukan hanya sekolah ini, dia juga memiliki rumah sakit dan panti asuhan, dia orang yang sangat baik kau tahu."

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku?" Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"Tentu saja ada hubunganya Baek," Suho berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengarah ke pintu keluar lalu menutupnya, "Namanya Park Chanyeol, dan dia sangat ingin menikahi-mu."

"Oh hanya itu hanya ingin, APA DIA INGIN MENIKAHIKU? APA KAU GILA SUHO-SSI? AKU NAMJA TULEN LIHAT AKU MASIH PUNYA PEN-" Suho membekap mulut Baekhyun agar dia sedikit tenang dan kembali duduk.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, matanya berkilat antara marah dan kesal ke arah Suho yang luar biasa gila, mana mau dia menikah dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hell no! Big no! Kenal saja tidak, memang Baekhyun akui si Chanyeol ini sedikit mempesona dibandingkan pria yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak menikahi seorang namja setampan apapun itu, catat hal ini!

"Kumohon coba dulu mengenalnya, pribadi Chanyeol itu sangat baik bagimu Baekhyun," Suho memohon namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming. "Ini demi keselamatanmu juga Baek, Chanyeol yang kutahu memang baik tapi dia sedikit egois jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, kurasa sangat mengerikan Baek, jadi.." belum selesai kalimat Suho, Baekhyun sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi kutolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu Suho-ssi, aku bukan namja murahan, jangan sok menghawatirkan aku Suho-ssi, kau tidak tahu siapa aku." Baekhyun membelai dada Suho lalu meninggalkanya keluar ruangan.

Suho yang gelisah mengambil handphone di atas mejanya, lalu menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Lay chagi-ya, rapihkan semua barang-barangmu jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal di apartemen."

"..."

"Lakukan saja, chagi, kita hanya akan berlibur ke pulau pribadiku dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku akan segera pulang, bye! " Suho tertawa palsu di ujung telpon, ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan Suho untuk Lay-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa Yeol..."

.

.

Bandara Incheon, Seoul.

Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan jaket hoddie-nya menuruni tangga pesawat terburu-buru, suasana gate keluar yang penuh membuatnya menabrak beberapa orang, namun dia harus cepat jadi lebih baik seperti itu, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang memeluk tas sekolah sambil tertidur dengan manisnya di kursi tunggu.

"Ceroboh sekali, bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu?" Lelaki itu menarik sehelai surai emas orang yang tertidur, sengaja agar membuatnya bangun.

"Huh, sakit! Tidak sopan sekali tau dasar ajhussi jel-"

"Halo, Deer-lu."

Luhan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk lelaki dihadapanya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, seakan menggambarkan rasa rindunya yang teramat dalam, dan lelaki itu membalas mengelus punggung Luhan. Membiarkan orang-orang dibandara menatap mereka heran.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku disini bukan untuk melihatmu bersedih, Lu." Luhan melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku menangis bahagia Tuan Oh Sehun! Pabbo sekali sih!" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan, mengendongnya keluar bandara, kemudian menyuruh petugas bandara membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Oh Sehun turunkan aku!" Luhan memukul-mukul pundak Sehun, namun dia baru mau menurunkan Luhan di depan sebuah mobil Audi berwarna merah.

"Cepat naik, jangan mem-poutkan wajah seperti itu Nyonya Oh, atau aku akan menghabisimu disini." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dalam mobil, tanpa mendengar sumpah serapah Luhan, dia segera menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi mesum? Apa disana kau juga begini?" Luhan masih cemberut melihat ke tempat duduk sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya mesum pada tubuhmu saja, My Deer-Lu."

"Jadi hanya karena tubuhku kau kembali?" Luhan semakin cemberut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah kekasihnya seperti ini membuatnya gemas, "Bukan hanya itu, aku kembali karena ini rumahku, Chagi-Lu, sejauh apapun aku pergi, tempat aku pulang hanya padamu." Sehun mencium tangan Luhan yang berada digenggamanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau pergi lama sekali, dasar jahat! Tukang menggombal."

"Memangnya 8 tahun itu lama ya? Itu waktu yang sebentar untuk menguji kesetiaan kita My Deer-Lu."

"8 tahun itu lama Pabbo! Janjinya hanya 2 tahun, tapi kenyaatanya 2x4 tahun, tsk! pembual."

"Sudahlah, Lu, jangan bahas itu lagi, sekarang aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, dan walau jauh. Aku tetap menjagamu lewat hyung-ku kan?" Sehun mengelus surai Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dialihkan pandanganya ke arah jendela yang memantulkan wajah Sehun yang tampan, benar walau jauh dia selalu dilindungi oleh Hyung Sehun, yang sampai detik ini dia belum pernah lihat wajahnya, karena Hyung Sehun hanya menjaga dia lewat bodyguard sewaanya.

Sekarang, semua perasaan di hati Luhan bercampur aduk antara marah, bahagia dan ketakutan. Marah karena Sehun terlalu lama meninggalkanya, bahagia bisa melihat Sehun, juga ketakutan Sehun meninggalkanya lagi dengan satu kalimat.

"Aku meninggalkanmu hanya sebentar, My Deer-Lu, jadi tunggu aku sampai aku kembali."

Kenyataanya kalimat itu yang membuat Luhan kehilangan Sehun selama 8 tahun, tanpa tahu Sehun pergi kemana, lalu sekarang dia datang kembali berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menunggunya lagi, tapi apakah janji itu dapat dipercaya?

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu, My Deer." Sehun melepas seat-belt Luhan.

"Oh iya terimakasih, kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih sudah dijemput di bandara, Chagi, aku harus bertemu Hyung-ku dulu ya, Nah Deer, kau lupa sesuatu." Sehun menyambar bibir luhan mengecupnya sekilas.

CUP!

"Kau ini, dasar pencuri ciuman!" Luhan memerah wajahnya.

"Jangankan ciuman, cintamu saja sudah aku curi Deer..."

.

.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Kyungsoo binggung dengan tingkah Baekhyun sekeluarnya dia dari ruangan kepala sekolah, apa mungkin kepala sekolah memperkaos Baekhyun? Kan bila dilihat dan diraba, Baekhyun dapat menggoda iman siapa saja.

"Kyung, ingat namja tinggi berambut abu-abu di ruangan kepala sekolah itu?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, yang menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia sama sekali bukan seorang murid pindahan, Kyung!"

"Oh jadi namanya Park Cinyol," Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Bukan, tapi Park Chanyeol."

"Park Cebol? Hah? kulihat dia sangat tinggi Baek, mana mungkin namanya Cebol."

"CHAN-YEOL, BUKAN CINYOL ATAU CEBOL, Kyung." Kata Baekhyun membentak.

"Duh, Baek, aku tidak tuli, jangan teriak-teriak begitu, aku pakai earphone jadi sedikit tidak kedengaran." Kyungsoo mengusap telinganya yang terkena amukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal ke arah Kyungsoo, _'apa perlu aku memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang itu?'_ Baekhyun berpikir hal itu sepanjang jalan hingga tak terasa sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang, Ibu." Baekhyun menyapa Ibunya yang terduduk di kursi roda, Ibu Baekhyun mengalami cacat di kaki yang untungnya tidak permanen, dalam beberapa bulan kecacatan Ibunya akan segera sembuh, dan ini semua disebabkan oleh kecelakaan tabrak lari.

"Segera makan ya Baekki, Ibu sudah menyiapkan dimsum loh, dan Kyungso juga," tawar Ibu Baekhyun.

"Iya, Bu, tapi aku dan Kyungsoo akan belajar sebentar," Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo ke lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada, tidak ada yang boleh naik ke lantai ini kecuali dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan itu sudah peraturan tidak tertulis yang harus dituruti semua penghuni rumahnya, bahkan Eommanya sekalipun.

Pernah kakaknya mencoba naik ke lantai atas, namun berakhir jatuh dari tangga dengan luka-luka yang sangat parah. pelakunya tentu saja Baekhyun, tetapi dengan cara menjebak jadi kakaknya tidak pernah tau dia yang melakukannya, peraturan itu ada untuk ditaati kan.

* * *

Kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi?" Tuh kan, tanpa Baekhyun bercerita, Kyungsoo sudah bertanya.

"Aku ditawari menikah oleh namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu, Kyung, huh aku hampir gila mendengarnya."

"Kenapa harus menjadi gila, hanya ditawari me-NIKAH DENGAN NAMJA? APA CHANYEOL SUDAH GILA? DEMI JUNIOR KURANG BESAR MILIKKU, DUNIA INI SUDAH GILA BAEK."

"Harusnya aku yang kaget bukan kau,dan apa tadi kau bilang demi junior milikmu, Kyungsoo? kupastikan jika semakin lama bergaul dengan Jongin kau bisa hamil Kyung, percaya padaku."

"AKU NAMJA, MANA MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL, BACON!" Kyungsoo gantian yang membentak Baekhyun, untung saja kamar Baekhyun kedap suara, jadi suara dua uke ini tidak akan terdengar.

' _modeun geol geolgo neol deurikin now'_

' _ijen dorikilsudo eopda'_

' _Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok'_

' _so bad no one to stop her'_

' _her love her love'_

Lagu berjudul Overdose mengalun merdu dari handphone Baekhyun.

"Hallo Tuan, ada apa?"

" _Ada tugas unutukmu, B."_

"Siap, aku akan segera kesana!" Baekhyun mengakhiri telpon-nya, kemudian sigap mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju setelan musim dingin.

"Kyung, aku akan keluar, jika kau mau menginap silahkan, aku pergi."

Kyungsoo merenggut, membereskan kembali persiapan untuk belajarnya, 'dasar Baekhyun, aku kan belum diajari apapun, main kabur saja setelah mengejekku tadi, eh apa iya aku bisa hamil? Iya sih aku sering bergaul dan digauli juga oleh si kkamjong tapi huah aku tidak bisa membayangkanya.' Jerit hati Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu,

Mobil sedan Baekhyun membelah jalanan seoul yang terlihat sangat dingin, tanpa Baekhyun sadari mobil ferrari berwarna hitam sudah mengikutinya di belakang. Lama-kelamaan mobil itu mensejajarkan bodynya dengan mobil Baekhyun, dan dengan sedikit gerakan drift, mobil itu kini menghadang mobil Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu Dude!" Ujar Baekhyun geram.

Pintu mobil ferarri terbuka, sedikit menampilkan sepasang kaki yang dibalut celana jins dan sepasang sepatu putih bermerk. Baekhyun mendongak, dan terlihatlah surai rambut abu-abu, tidak salah lagi ini dia si Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kau Baekhyun," Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Baekhyun ditarik Chanyeol ke dalam mobil lebih tepatnya kursi sebelahnya, Baekhyun mencoba memberontak, tapi cuaca dingin membuatnya sedikit lemah.

Melihat perlawanan Baekhyun melemah, Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mejalankan mobilnya ke arah yang Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Dengar, orang waras mana yang menerima pernikahan sesama jenis apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, aku masih tidak bisa berpikir dimana otakmu."

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu kita kenalan!" Kata Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Mau." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil, dirinya tersadar dia telah dibawa ke salah satu jalanan sepi di kota Seoul, oh jangan bilang Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar gila, bukanya Baekhyun takut hanya lumayan takut.

Chanyeol menggeleng, betapa keras kepalanya Byun Baekhyun ini, atau memang dia sedang berlagak jual mahal pada Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol meneliti Baekhyun dengan detail. Bibir Baekhyun begitu kissable merah juga ranum seakan strawberry siap cium, leher mulusnya mengintip sedikit dibalik kerah mantelnya dan tubuhnya oh Tuhan, dia ini ini namja atau yeoja mengapa tubuhnya s-line, lebih ramping daripada yeoja diet, ini sangat nganu-able. Chanyeol melihat ke arah bawah celananya yang menyempit.

"Harus. Mau. Karena. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

CKIT! Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya binggung.

"Kenapa berhenti?, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau membawaku." Tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan sofa mobil Baekhyun, sehingga membuat dia berada di bawah kukungan Chanyeol.

"Sejauh ini aku akan membawamu, Baek."

CUP! Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, demi neptunus Baekhyun merasakan sejuta volt menyetrum tubuhnya saat ini, hanya 10 detik, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya lagi.

"Baekhyun bibirmu benar-benar manis, kucoba lagi ya."

"Tung-..Ngh..nhh."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak selembut tadi, terkesan sangat ganas, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun lebih menyukai seperti ini, saat ada orang yang bisa lebih mendominasinya.

Chanyeol menyedot bibir Baekhyun seolah takut kehilangan, kemudian mengigit bibirnya kencang namun tidak sampai berdarah, lidahnya melesak masuk menginvasi segala hal yang ada di dalam mulut Baekhyun, sesekali mengigit lidah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah pasrah, semua hal yang terjadi terasa sangat nikmat sekaligus gila. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol kencang, senikmat apapun itu dia tetap butuh oksigen.

"Menakjubkan Baek, biar kurasakan lehermu." Tanpa jeda, kini Chanyeol menelusuri leher mulus Baekhyun, menghisap kencang meninggalkan tanda kissmark keunguan, di perpotongan lehernya, Chanyeol mengigitnya dengan kencang sampai berdarah.

"Argh! Itu menyakitkan Chan-, Argh! Kumohon berhenti." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, terlalu perih yang dirasakanya.

"Tidak. Mau." Jawaban Chanyeol sama seperti jawaban Baekhyun tadi, sialan dia balas dendam ternyata.

Tangan Baekhyun yang menggangur menelusuri punggung Chanyeol hingga ke celana Chanyeol, dia merasakan ada suatu benda yang sangat dihafalnya, diambilnya benda itu sangat hati-hati dari kantong Chanyeol. Kini benda itu berpindah ke kantong mantelnya.

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun dipenuhi desahan, "Biar aku yang memuaskanmu." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatanya, dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka, Baekhyun segera merobek kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sabaran ya, sayang."

"Sebentar kuambilkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, tutup matamu Chan."

Chanyeol menurutinya, Baekhyun perlahan mengambil sebilah piasu dari kantong mantelnya, mengarahkanya ke Chanyeol.

CRASH! Pisau itu menusuk bahu Chanyeol, tidak terlalu dalam jadi Baekhyun bisa mencabutnya kembali.

"Argh! Baekhyun, Sial apa yang kau lakukan," Chanyeol memegang bahunya yang kini mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, terasa sangat ngilu.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Baekhyun menyeringai sembari mengerakkan mata pisau menjelejahi tubuh toples Chanyeol.

"Aku memang terlihat lemah padahal aku ini kuat,dan juga aku seorang..."

Drt...Drt... Drt..

Ponsel di saku Baekhyun bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Mr.X_

' _Baekhyun kenapa kau belum sampai juga, target selanjutnya sudah menunggu untuk dieksekusi mati, jangan lupa kalau target yang ini termasuk target kita yang sangat penting.'_

 _-WG-_

"Beruntunglah, kau Park Chanyeol, aku ada urusan jadi tidak apa kan, kupinjam mobilmu?" Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat lemah dengan mantel miliknya tidak lupa juga dia memasukkan handphone Chanyeol ke dalam kantong mantelnya, kemudian menurunkan Chanyeol di sisi jalan.

"Jangan lupa telpon ambulance, lukamu bisa bertambah parah, dan satu lagi, aku kembalikan mobilmu lewat Suho-ssi saja ya. Sampai jumpa, Chanyeolli!" Pesan Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol dipinggir jalan.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya, menatap marah ke arah mobilnya yang dibawa pergi Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk meminta seseorang menjemputnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu segalanya tentang kau, ah bahkan luka ini tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, cukup sampai disini bermain denganku a little puppy." Chanyeol tersenyum jahat, menguarkan aura seram.

' _Seorang Little Puppy ingin melawan Devil Giant?, Yang benar saja.'_

.

.

TBC

 **Yeay, Fast Update! *tebar menyan*.**

 **Kemarin itu pendek ya baru awal jadi masih anget gitu, tapi kali ini udah sepanjang jembatan Suramadu loh, di chapter ini si Baek udah nampak Physconya kalau Chanyeol di Chap depan baru keliatanya.**

 **Ini semua Official Pair bakal ada, dan cerita mereka bakal bersangkut paut jadi jangan heran Liat Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin.**

 **Kira-kira ada yang tahu siapa yang menyuruh Baekhyun itu? kalau tau aku kisseu hihihihi.**

 **WG itu nama sebuah organisasi tempat Baekhyun kerja, bukan nama orang yah readers.**

 **Chapter depan Baekhyun bakalan bertarung lawan Chanyeol di ranjang eh bukanlah tapi di dunia per psikopatan, dan juga Chanyeol yang buka-bukaan rahasia.**

 **Fanfict pertama jadi butuh banyak perhatian (?) Perbaikan, ding!**

Thanks To Review ya My Lovely: **baexian ree, Hunhan9490,rydeer,keziaaf, xxbaekhyunexx, itsathenazi, neniFanadicky,Light-B, Niava6104, chanbaekssi, RDRD ChanBaek, Byun Nayeol :** Yah, memang gak dibagi-bagi kelasnya tapi aku merasa masih PAUD, belum keren kayak Author yang udah SMA (?), **jimingotyesjam, Guest1, BBH75, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4,Guest5.**

 **ada yang bilang pernah liat ff ini, dimana ya? pas aku cari di FFn Super Physco love, dengan semua kata kuncinya hanya ada ff ini, dan ini ff ku pertama seumur hidup ceileh.**

 **Semoga menghibur readers ya.**

 **Want to be next chapter?**

 **Review juseyo ya My precious readers. *Senyum manis ala Puppy***


	3. The Real Me

**Chapter 3 : the real me**

 **Super Physco Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Other Cast : Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin or Xiuchen, D el el.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Physco PCY and Physco Baek.**

 **Rate : M-esum dikit aja.**

 **Disclaimer : Their all belong to God. This story belong to Me!**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu?**

 **WARN : BL/YAOI kagak demen silahkan pintu keluar belok kiri, ceritanya bakal berunsur kekerasan seiring waktu berjalan akan ada BDSM *Smirk bareng CY***

 **Don't Plagiat, Don't be siders please ok!**

 **Penulis baru menetas di Ffn, fanfic pertama jadi butuh semangat hidup (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

' _White Guardian_ _(WG)_ _adalah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh seorang milyuner,yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan orang-orang jahat yang melampaui batas. Organisasi ini berdiri legal, sebab secara tidak langsung membantu mengurangi manusia berhati iblis yang tumbuh semakin banyak. Yang unik dari organisasi ini, semua yang bekerja disana, diajarkan membunuh dengan caranya masing-masing._ _'_

" _Semakin jahat seseorang semakin dekat pula tiket kematianya, dan hanya bersama white guardian orang-orang jahat mati dengan cara yang tak terlupakan."_

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Baekhyun berlari kecil, menghampiri seorang yang menunggunya di sofa yang tepat berada di ruangan masuk,

Seorang itu menatap datar kepada Baekhyun sambil membersihkan sarung tangan saljunya yang berlumuran darah, tatapanya berubah saat melihat ke arah leher Baekhyun yang berbercak merah, bukanya dia tidak tahu itu apa, bahkan Ia sangat hafal tanda itu.

"Maksudmu terlambat karena bercinta dulu, kan?" Orang itu tertawa, melihat Baekhyun yang kini bermuka merah padam.

"Kurang ajar, kau Kkamjong! Asal kau tau, tadi aku hampir diperkosa oleh mahluk bertelinga lebar. Aku ini masih perawan eh maksudku perjaka." Baekhyun menjitak kepala orang itu.

"Aw,aw mengerikan, kau pasti membunuhnya dengan sadis Baek, apa kau memotong pen-."

"Jongin! Aku tidak membunuhnya, sudahlah, mana tugasku?" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan Kai yang pasti berunsur mesum.

Jongin mengambil tugas Baekhyun yang baru saja dikirim melalui e-mail, dan melemparkanya ke atas meja supaya dapat langsung dibaca oleh Baekhyun.

' _Target : DH._

 _Kasus : Penyebar narkoba skala internasional_

 _Lokasi : Hotel Kings Royals, 09.00 p.m._

 _Note : Membunuh diharuskan tanpa jejak. Buat seolah-olah dia bunuh diri._ _'_

"Hanya ini?"

Jongin menggeleng, seraya mengambil sebuah paper bag yang berisi penyamaran khusus, tentunya untuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat menjadi nona manis, Baek." Jongin memperlihatkan gaun merah muda berpunggung terbuka.

"Shit!" Baekhyun mengambil paper bag di tangan Jongin kasar, kembali ke mobilnya, maksudnya mobil pinjamanya dari si Park Chanyeol, eh entah mobil ini dapat dikategorikan meminjam atau menbegal (?)

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun memakai segala penyamaranya dimulai dari wig panjang bergelombang, gaun merah muda yang sialnya sangat terbuka di bagian belakang, orang sinting mana yang saat musim dingin memakai pakaian macam ini, dan terakhir Ia memakai sepatu berhak 7 centi. Jangan tanya soal kissmark, tanda itu sudah tertutup dengan kerah gaun yang untungnya panjang.

Hotel Kings Royals.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya." Seorang pelayan menyambut Baekhyun yang berwujud wanit cantik.

Baekhyun hanya mengganguk, kemudian Ia berjalan anggun ke lift, menekan tombol menuju lantai 20 tempat petemuanya dengan sang target.

"Kukira kau tidak datang, Nona Baekki nan cantik." Sang target langsung mencium tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Tentu saja aku datang tuan Daehyun," Baekhyun menarik tanganya dari genggaman si target.

"Mari masuk ke ruanganku Nona Baekki, jangan sungkan."

Daehyun lancang menggiring Baekhyun masuk sembari mengelus punggung mulusnya, bila tidak ingat dia sedang menyamar, Baekhyun tanpa segan akan meninju wajah Daehyun yang sedari tadi melihatnya lapar.

Daehyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tangan kananya masih betah menjamah punggung Baekhyun.

"Jadi, tujuanmu kemari untuk membeli 8 milyar narkoba, nona?" Daehyun membuka percakapan.

"Ya, ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tapi apa kau keberatan jika menemaniku dulu."

"Tak apa, tuan, tapi bolehkah aku ke toilet sebentar." Tanya Baekhyun yang berlagak seperti orang menahan pipis.

Daehyun membiarkan Baekhyun berlalu ke toilet, ini juga menjadi kesempatanya untuk menuangkan obat perangsang ke minuman Baekki alias Baekhyun.

"Tuan Daehyun, kulihat di ujung sana ada kamar, lebih baik disana saja kita mengobrol." Kata Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"Baiklah, ternyata kamu pengertian sekali, nona."

Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksa, mengikuti Daehyun ke kamarnya, sebentar lagi semua ini akan berakhir, tinggal menghitung beberapa menit saja.

"Jadi kita mulai darimana nona Baekki?"

"Aku seorang yang romantis tuan, maukah tuan memainkan piano untukku." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah piano di sudut ruangan.

Daehyun dengan senang hati melangkah ke arah piano, berpikir sebentar, kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya di tuts piano mengalunlah lagu berjudul 'Tell me what is love', saat-saat bait terakhir lagu, Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak pernah memainkan piano ini, saat lagu berakhir, hidupmu juga akan berakhir."

Daehyun terperanjat, tepat saat jarinya berhenti menekan tuts.

DOR!

Senjata revolver keluar dari dalam piano, membuat kepala Daehyun kini berlubang, nyawanya melayang seketika, Baekhyun yang sudah memakai sarung tangan, mencapkan sebilah pisau ke dada Daehyun menyobeknya sehingga jantungnya terlihat mengintip, membiarkan pisau itu tertancap.

"Tuan XiuChen misi sudah selesai." Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat menelpon kepada atasanya Mr. Xiuchen.

.

.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantel yang membungkus badanya, walau luka itu tidak terasa tapi cuaca dingin membuatnya sedikit payah, luka itu terus mengalirkan darah tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia hanya peduli bagaimana caranya agar cepat pergi dari jalanan terkutuk ini.

Di ujung jalan sebuah mobil audi berwarna merah menyinari Chanyeol dengan lampunya, sang pemilik mobil turun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Astaga Hyung, inikah sambutan-mu untukku?"

"Hahaha, bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah, Hun." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menunjukkan bahunya yang tersobek dan masih mengalirkan darah.

"Kau, belum sembuh juga ternyata Hyung, cepatlah kita ke-rumah sakit." Sehun menopang Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mobil Sehun melesat cepat ke arah rumah sakit terdekat, untuk menangani Luka Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan, namun Ia heran Hyung-nya terkenal sangat sadis tapi kenapa bisa ada orang yang melukai-nya.

"Kita langsung ke rumah saja, Hun." Pinta Chanyeol sesudah lukanya diobati.

Sehun mengangguk, menuruti perintah Chanyeol menuju ke rumah.

"Hyung, kenapa bisa kau terluka, bukanya biasanya kau yang membuat orang lain terluka?" Tanya Sehun terheran.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melukai calon istriku sendiri."

"MWO? KAU PUNYA CALON ISTRI HYUNG? Apakah dia berdada besar dan berpantat aduhai seperti Miranda Kerr?" Sehun antusias mendengar Chanyeol.

"Pabbo, calon isteriku namja." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Oh, kukira wanita ternya nam-JA BAGAIMANA BISA KUKIRA KAU NORMAL HYUNG? Kenapa tidak mencari yang seperti Miranda, sekali jentik kau bisa dapat Hyung."

"Love has no gender, Hun, kenapa harus Miranda jika namja lebih menarik, atau sekarang kau lebih tertarik dengan Miranda, bagaimana jika kuberitahu Luhan?" Chanyeol memainkan kedua alisnya.

Sehun bungkam, ancaman Chanyeol membuatnya ngeri, jika Luhan tau dia masih nge-fans bahkan mengoleksi banyak majalah Miranda Kerr, tamatlah kesehatan juniornya yang sudah lama LDR dengan hole-nya Luhan eh kenapa Sehun menjadi mesum begini? Mungkin maksud Sehun, akan terjadi kiamat sugro di hubunganya jika Luhan tau.

"Hun, bisa pesankan aku wanita?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun yang berpikiran melantur.

"Biar kutebak, pasti untuk pelampiasan-mu sehabis bertengkar dengan calon isteri-mu."

Sehun mengambil ponselnya menelpon seseorang, Ia sudah tau jawabanya, pelampiasan disini bukan berarti melampiaskan nafsu, Ia sudah paham Chanyeol itu memiliki kelainan yang orang lain bilang itu psikopat, namun menurutnya Chanyeol tetap Hyung-nya yang terbaik, tidak peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang terbunuh oleh Chanyeol dengan cara-cara sadis, sebab Chanyeol akan membalaskan setiap kejahatan dengan kebaikan, makanya Ia menggangap Chanyeol itu psikopat berhati malaikat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamarnya sekaligus mengganti bajunya, dan Sehun segera pulang menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya Ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kali ini Chanyeol membunuh korbanya tapi badanya begitu lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

TING!TONG!TING!TONG! Bel rumah Chanyeol berbunyi meminta dibukakan.

Ketika Chanyeol buka, di depan pintu berdiri seorang wanita dengan gaun super seksi dan mantel bulu domba tersenyum nakal ke arahnya, Chanyeol balas tersenyum bangsat khas-nya.

"Silahkan masuk di istanaku, nona.."

"Panggil aku Kim Yejin." Suara Yejin terdengar imut menjijikan bagi Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita segera mulai, nona Yejin." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Yejin, kemudian menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar khusus yang sudah disiapkan.

Chanyeol memulai dengan mendorong Yejin ke kasur big size-nya, Yejin mengira Chanyeol adalah tipe yang agresif, beruntung sekali ia malam ini dapat disewa Chanyeol sudah tampan perkasa pula, ah tapi Yejin tidak tahu betapa malangnya ia nanti.

Yejin dengan senang hati membuka mantel dombanya, memperlihatkan gaun jaring-jaring yang membuat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai apa-apa terekspos.

"Yejin bolehkah aku memborgolmu," Chanyeol membawa sebuah borgol di tangan kanan-nya.

"Rupanya kau suka yang kasar-kasar, tentu saja boleh tuan, setubuhi aku sampai berdarah." Mata Yejin mengerling ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakaikan borgol di tangan Yejin, lalu merebahkan tubuh Yejin di atas kasur, tangan kiri-nya yang sedari tadi di belakang tubuhnya kini terlihat di mata Yejin sedang mengengam sebuah pisau genggam bertuliskan 'Devil Giant'.

"Siap bermain dengan pisauku juga Nona Yejin, Welcome to my hell." Chanyeol menggores wajah juga leher Yejin dengan perlahan.

"Argh! Argh! Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan ARGH!" teriakan Yejin meningkat saat Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menyayat-nyayat di bagian payudara tubuhnya, setiap jengkal tubuh Yejin tidak terlewat merasakan pisau genggam milik Chanyeol yang sangat tajam, dimulai dari atas hingga kedua paha Yejin yang seolah daging disayat-sayat tipis.

Tubuhnya kini bercucuran banyak darah, tapi Chanyeol belum berhenti.

"Ini baru permulaan, nona, mari kita masuk ke inti." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kaleng bening berukuran besar di samping tempat tidur yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

Chanyeol membuka penutup kaleng beningnya, dengan sekali tuang cairan berwarna hijau itu menyiram tubuh Yejin yang menggelepar tak berdaya, cairan itu berisi bahan kimia yang membuat tubuh Yejin melepuh kepanasan.

"ARGH! Tuan Argh! Lebwih baik kau bwunuh aku." Mohon Yejin yang tidak kuat dengan segala siksaan dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin lebih cepat, baiklah akan kukabulkan." Chanyeol menggambil pistol di laci, mengarahkan tepat ke arah jantung Yejin, menarik tangan Yejin untuk menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Satu peluru mengakhiri hidup Yejin, Chanyeol membungkus tubuh Yejin dengan sprei kemudian melemparkanya ke dalam tungku pembakaran yang sudah disiapkan di ruangan itu, Chanyeol menyuruh maid kepercayaan-nya untuk membersihkan segala perbuatanya.

"Semoga kau di terima di sisi Tuhan dengan segala dosa-dosamu, wahai Jalang."

.

.

"Kyung, tumben kau minta dijemput di rumah Baek?"

Jongin baru saja selesai membereskan markas ketika Kyungsoo, meminta dijemput di rumah Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku sedang belajar menyayat tubuh manusia, lalu Baek dipanggil oleh Boss karena ada tugas untuknya." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Duh, Kyung, kau itu tidak berbakat menjadi pembunuh, sudahlah sayang berhenti belajar teknik membunuh, lebih baik belajar menjadi Uke yang memuaskan."

"Kotornya mulutmu, dasar kkamjong! Aku juga ingin kebagian tugas untuk membunuh bukan hanya meretas sistem saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil masuk ke mobil sedan vios milik Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, keinginan Kyungsoo ingin menjadi pengeksekusi memang harus dikubur dalam-dalam, karena demi semvak-nya, Kyungsoo itu tidak pantas di garis bawahi ya , menjadi seorang pembunuh apalagi dengan cara-cara sadis. Memang iya wajah Kyungsoo bisa menipu bila menjadi pembunuh, tapi mana bisa Ia membiarkan separuh jiwa-nya itu menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Kyung, tau tidak? Tadi Baek menyamar menjadi wanita, haha dia manis sekali." Jongin membuka gallery photonya yang menampilkan penampilan Baekhyun.

"Omona Kai! Dia cantik sekali pantas saja, namja bernama Park Chanyeol ingin menikahinya." Kyungsoo beseru senang melihat foto Baekhyun.

Jongin alias Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak asing mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa tadi katamu?"

"Namja bernama Park Chanyeol ingin menikahi Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo polos.

CKIT!

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat jidat Kyungsoo terantuk dashboard mobil.

"Kyung, kau yakin namanya PARK CHANYEOL?" Tanya Kai panik.

"Tentu saja, tadi Baekhyun memberitahuku sebanyak 3 kali, hei kenapa kita berhenti mendadak."

"GAWAT KYUNG!"

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon, Seoul.

Di sudut bandara, terlihatlah sebuah jet pribadi yang siap untuk berangkat di tengah malam.

"Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Chagi-ya?" Seorang namja berwajah angelic mengusap surai namja berdimple manis.

"Ehm, tunggu sebentar," Namja berdimple itu mengecek barang-barangnya, "Ya ampun aku meninggalkan semua pakaianku, termasuk pakaian dalam juga, bagaimana ini Suho?"

"Bagaimana bisa Lay? Kubilang persiapkan semuanya, lalu di koper ini apa?"

Suho membuka koper-koper Lay, Ia menemukan semua koleksi berbau Unicorn juga oleh-oleh khas Korea Selatan, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihatnya, Lay-nya itu memang manusia unik seribu satu, yang tingkat kelupaanya itu tinggi.

"Aku lupa, Ho, tapi tenang saja sekarang aku memakai pakaian dalam, kok." Lay menarik ke atas bajunya.

"Oi, Chagi-ya, tidak apa-apa jangan diperlihatkan juga! Nanti aku tergoda, lalu kau tidak jadi ke China," Ujar Suho mengusap kepala Lay, menggandeng tangan Lay masuk ke dalam jet.

"Pilot Rain, berangkatkan jet-nya, dan jaga Lay baik-baik,"

"Siap, Pak."

"Dan Lay, nanti kukirimkan 30 juta yuan melalui bank, pakai uang itu untuk berbelanja baju jika kurang kabari aku, jangan sampai di China kau tidak memakai dalaman, ingat tubuhmu itu semua milikku." Suho menggerakan telunjuknya dari atas kepala Lay hingga batas pinggang, kalau lewat dari itu Ia takut kelepasan (?).

"Ya Chagi-ya." Lay menjawab singkat.

Suho turun dari Jet, membiarkan jet pribadinya membawa Lay terbang ke tempat teraman yang dapat dituju saat ini, kota Changsa, di China.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak mencuri kan?" Tanya Luhan heran, melihat Baekhyun menjemput Luhan menggunakan Ferrari.

"Tidak Lu, ayo cepat naik nanti kita terlambat sekolah."

Luhan tanpa tanya naik ke mobil ferrari yang dibawa Baekhyun, setahunya Baek itu bukan orang yang sangat kaya, tapi kenapa bisa membawa ferrari hitam yang limited edition ini, Luhan hafal sekali mobil-mobil ferrari limited edition karena Sehun sering memakainya, tapi itu wajar kan Sehun seorang pegusaha sekaligus anak pejabat, tapi kalau Baek?

"Berhenti memikirkan tentang aku dan mobil ferrari sialan ini, Lu, nanti kuceritakan semuanya di sekolah." Baekhyun berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan.

South Korean Senior High School.

Kyungsoo datang lebih dulu dibanding Luhan dan Baek, ia datang memeluk keduanya seperti teletabis.

"Kyung, lepaskan pelukanya, kita bukan anak Paud." Kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Baek, kau galak sekali, sih." Kyungsoo menyetil dahi Baek.

"Shut! Diam, aku ingin cerita kalau kemarin aku menjemput Sehunna sekarang dia ada di Korea," Luhan tersenyum ceria ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu 25 kali, Lu dari 2 minggu kemarin." Baekhyun mengingatkan Luhan.

"Ish, Baek! Kau pms ya jadi Jutek sekali sih, oiya tadi katanya kau mau cerita soal ferrari itu Baek?" Tagih Luhan.

"Mwo? Baek punya ferrari, Bagaimana caranya? jangan bilang kau pelihara tuyul!"

"Kyaa, mana mungkin aku punya tuyul Kyung, baiklah aku akan cerita dengarkan baik-baik."

Mengalirlah cerita kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menanggapi cerita Baek dengan wajah berubah-ubah kadang mereka terkejut tertawa bahkan wajah mupeng ketika bagian Park Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun, Luhan dengan sigap menarik kerah seragam Baek untuk melihat mahakarya ciptaan Park Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol ganas sekali, lihat leher kau sampai di plester begini, pasti sampai berdarah ya?" Luhan mengelus luka di Leher Baek.

"Pantaslah begitu, Lu, soalnya Baek itu manis sekali, siapa yang bisa menahan untuk tidak 'memakanya', apalagi kemarin Baek menyamar menjadi wanita dan aku bersumpah demi keran ajaib dia cantik sekali!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Baek.

"Oi, Kyungroro? Kau tau darimana aku menyamar jadi wanita hah?"

"Dari Jongin lah, bahkan dia menyimpan foto-mu saat menyamar jadi wanita."

"DASAR KKAMJONG!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak sementara Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Baek dan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak TK yang bertengkar.

Namun Luhan tidak bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan mereka karena pertama dia beda kelas, kedua dia juga takut dijadikan samsak tinju oleh dua uke yang sering bertengkar tidak jelas itu, dan ketiga jam pelajaran pertama juga sudah dimulai.

Baek melewati semua jam pelajaran dengan suntuk, apalagi perpotong lehernya masih berdenyut akibat Chanyeol _'apa mungkin gigi Chanyeol beracun ya? Hingga masih terasa sakitnya sampai sekarang, tapi kenapa aku ingin merasakan lagi sensasi nikmatnya, gigitanya itu membuatku melayang, eh jangan-jangan aku sudah jadi masokis?'_ Baek masih berkutat dengan pikiranya.

"Baek kau jangan melamun saja, ayo bereskan buku-mu, supaya kita bisa cepat pulang!" Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Baek yang sedari tadi memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa segera pulang Kyung, aku harus memberikan mobil ferrari sialan itu ke Suho songsaenim."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, berniat mengembalikan mobil milik Chanyeol, namun saat sampai disana yang dia dapati hanyalah ruangan yang kosong.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Aku tahu kau gagal Suho-ssi." Suara husky Chanyeol menyapa pendengaranya.

Suho terkaget, pasalnya dia diminta untuk menemui salah satu tamu di depan sekolah, sama sekali tidak diberitahu bahwa yang akan ditemuinya adalah Park Chanyeol, orang yang sangat amat Ia hindari.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Park, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya langsung menerima-mu, dia belum mengenalmu dengan baik, Tuan." Suho gemetar mengatakanya.

Chanyeol menyadarkan tubuhnya di Limosin miliknya, kemudian menatap rendah ke arah Suho.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak mengenalku? Dia sangat mengenalku Suho-ssi."

Suho meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Tadi malam ada sebuah penerbangan jet pribadi yang terbang menuju China yang ditumpangi oleh Zhang yizing alias Lay alias istri namja-mu ya, kan Suho-ssi?"

Suho kembali terkaget, harusnya dia tahu orang semacam Chanyeol pasti memiliki banyak mata-mata.

"Iy-iya Chanyeol tapi kumohon jangan sakiti dia, sakiti saja aku."

Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Suho, namun pandanganya teralihkan saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju mobil ferrari miliknya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampirinya, lalu mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun di tanganya.

"Sialan! Lepaskaan aku keparat, cih harusnya aku membunuh-mu kemarin." Desis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Byun Baekhyun, sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, ikuti aku saja." Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Baekhyun ke arah mobil limosin miliknya.

Tanpa omongan lagi, Baek mengikuti Chanyeol terpaksa, ingin sekali rasanya berteriak minta tolong, tapi kan dia gengsi, nanti dikira tidak jantan.

"Suho-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Suho yang berada di dekat mobil limosin.

"Ak-ak-aku.."

"Dia ada urusan denganku, sudahlah cepat masuk," Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam Limosin "Suho tolong antarkan mobilku ke rumah, dan jangan takut aku tidak akan melukai istri-mu Suho."

Chanyeol menyuruh sang sopir untuk menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul, yang masih diselimuti hawa dingin.

"Heh, Keparat kurang ajar, kali ini kau ingin membawaku kemana." Baekhyun melirik ketus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku keparat?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun di samping-nya, kemudia mendudukan tubuh Baek di atas pahanya.

"Ap-apaan kau ini," Baekhyun berontak tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, namun Chanyeol malah memeluk erat pinggang Baek.

"Byun Baekhyun apakah kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" Chanyel menaruh dagunya diatas pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei, kau ngaco ya? Mana mungkin aku ingat, kita saja belum kenal sama sekali."

" _Benarkah kita belum mengenal sama sekali? Tapi kau pasti ingat kalimat ini Baek. Sebuah keadaan akan selalu bertambah buruk sebelum keadaan itu menjadi lebih baik, dan aku tahu segala hal tentang-mu Byun Baekhyun bahkan tentang Ayahmu, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sekarang berubah menjadi kasar, kemana sifat a little puppy mu yang manis Baek?" Kata Chanyeol sembari mengendus wangi tubuh Baekhyun dari lehernya._

 _Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia sangat hafal dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, kalimat itu yang membuatnya selalu yakin untuk bertahan, tapi bukankah kalimat itu hanya seorang saja yang tahu tapi bukan Park Chanyeol melainkan.._

" _Richard..." Lirih Baek._

 _._

TBC

 **Aloha readers, mian update-nya kagak fast soalnya jakarta masih macet (?) Lah avah hubunganya coba *abaikan saya***

 **Chap depan kalau gak ada halangan, bakal ada enceh cielah siapa nih readers yang yadong siap-siap chap depan pantengin aja channel ini hihihi. Dan konflik pun akan memanas sepanas bon cabe _**

 **And special for Kaisoo Shipper I always support you all, makanya di cerita disini Kaisoo bakal bahagia gak akan terpengaruh ama itu, iya itu kagak usah disebutin.**

 **Fanfic pertama jadi butuh masukan pisang (?) eh maksudnya saran dari author senior.**

 **Thanks for readers :**

 **Niava6104,xxbaekhyuneexx, Guest1-** dibikin cerita GS? I would think first , **Azzprynk,rydeer,Meydita-** Ini udah Klimaks belum?, **hyolynx-** Lope too **, itsathenazi, Byun Nayeol-** Disini Uke-ukenya garang, **realasfyn-** Jadi terhura eh maksudnya Terharu, **Guest2, Cresent Dobi-** Jejak Sandal jepitnya ketinggalan, **BBH75, potatochanbaek, Guest3,Guest4, Light-B, Fckbyxns, phantom.d'esprit.**

 **Without readers aku hanyalah remahan roti.**

 **Want to be next Chapter?**

 **Review Juseyo, My Lovely Readers, *Aegyo bareng Umin***


	4. Mine

**Super Physco Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Other Cast : Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin or Xiuchen, D el el.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Rate : M-ature beneran.**

 **Disclaimer : Their all belong to God. This story belong to Me!**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu?**

 **WARN : BL/YAOI kagak demen silahkan pintu keluar belok kiri, ceritanya bakal berunsur kekerasan seiring waktu berjalan akan ada BDSM *Smirk bareng CY***

 **Don't Plagiat, Don't be siders please ok!**

 **Penulis baru menetas di Ffn, fanfic pertama jadi butuh semangat hidup (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Benarkah kita belum mengenal sama sekali? Tapi kau pasti ingat kalimat ini Baek. Sebuah keadaan akan selalu bertambah buruk sebelum keadaan itu menjadi lebih baik, dan aku tahu segala hal tentang-mu Byun Baekhyun bahkan tentang Ayahmu, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sekarang berubah menjadi kasar, kemana sifat a little puppy mu yang manis Baek?" Kata Chanyeol sembari mengendus wangi tubuh Baekhyun dari lehernya._

 _Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia sangat hafal dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, kalimat itu yang membuatnya selalu yakin untuk bertahan, tapi bukankah kalimat itu hanya seorang saja yang tahu tapi bukan Park Chanyeol melainkan.._

" _Richard..." Lirih Baek._

Setelah itu ia sontak membalikkan tubuhnya jadi menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian tanganya menelusuri wajah Chanyeol hati-hati sembari mencocokanya dengan wajah Richard yang sudah permanen diingat oleh otaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang membelai wajahnya, Ia juga sangat bisa merasakan jari-jemari lembut Baekhyun menelusuri setiap bagian wajahnya, Oh demi apapun di dunia ini, jari Baekhyun lebih lembut dari jari wanita manapun, teksturnya lembut dan halus seolah bukan jari lelaki.

"Mulai mengingatku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang lumayan mirip dengan Richard, tetapi seingatku Ia bekerja sebagai seorang guru dan dia juga lelaki sederhana yang bijaksana, bbu-kan sepertimu Park!" di akhir kalimat Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Sebab Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayai kemiripan Chanyeol dengan Richard sampai 97% bohong jika tadi ia bilang lumayan mirip, kenyataanya Chanyeol dan Richard nyaris mirip. Pembedanya hanya Richard terlihat sederhana sebagai sosok lelaki tampan dengan kacamata kotak hitam berframe bening ditambah juga dengan senyum bijaksana nan mempesona, berbeda jauh dengan senyuman milik Chanyeol yang terkesan menggoda dan Ugh Sensual (?).

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin aku adalah Richard yang sama? Biar kutunjukkan."

Tangan Chanyeol meraih kotak hitam di bawah Jok mobil limosine-nya, dibukanya kotak yang berisi sebuah kacamata itu, Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sehingga nampak jidatnya terlihat, lalu dia memakai kacamata itu perlahan, sengaja membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Lihat aku Baek, apakah kau masih tidak percaya aku adalah Richard?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang telah dibingkai kacamata.

Baekhyun tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol 100 % mirip dengan Richard, ah bukan mirip namun Chanyeol adalah Richard yang sama. Jika saja situasinya berbeda, dapat dipastikan Ia akan memeluk erat orang dihadapanya dan tidak mau melepaskanya lagi, karena Richard adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau dia bisa menjadi seorang yang kuat.

Hanya Richard orang yang bisa membuat jantungnya terasa seperti berlomba-lomba memompa oksigen, Ia kembali menyentuh wajah Chanyeol alias Richard yang dilihatnya kini, ah rasanya sangat bahagia bercampur kesedihan.

' _Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang menjadi Richard? Mengapa bukan orang lain? Mengapa harus namja gila yang ingin menikahiku ini? Mengapa ya tuhan?'_

"Richard, kepalaku terasa berat." Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, sekaligus menyebut Chanyeol dengan nama Richard tanpa sadar.

"Baek, jangan panggil aku Ri-" Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun terburu jatuh di pelukanya, dengan mata terpejam.

 **-Flashback-**

Junior High School South Korea.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lambat, bukan bermaksud telat tapi Ia sangat tidak nafsu bersekolah sekarang, sebab hari ini adalah Hari Jumat. Dimana ada pelajaran olahraga yang menyebalkan baginya, bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari jum'at berarti jadwalnya untuk di bully.

"Ah, mengapa cepat sekali sampai di kelas?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau sakit? Mukamu terlihat seasam cairan cuka Baek," Ledek temanya.

"Diam kau Kook!"

"Oi, harusnya kau pulang saja Baek, hari jum'at tidak baik bagimu di sekolah, Pfttt.." Jungkook menertawakan muka Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

Saran Jungkook memang bagus tetapi mana mungkin Ia membolos, bisa-bisa Ibunya menggantungnya di tiang listrik depan rumah, dan sikap yang ditunjukkan Si Kook kepadanya memang sedikit Baik tapi diulangi hanya sedikit, Kenapa sedikit? Ya karena ini hari Jum'at, sedangkan hari yang lain Jungkook akan sangat baik.

Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju olahraga, tidak menghiraukan Jungkook yang masih tertawa.

' _Oh Tuhan! bukanya aku membenci hari Jum'at, aku tau semua hari itu baik, tapi kenapa harus ada pelajaran Olahraga yang mengharuskan semua siswa laki-laki bertarung layaknya petarung memangnya semua lelaki sama? Aku kan berbeda! Kata ibu saja, aku ini lelaki lembut. Aargh tuhan kuharap hari ini menjadi jum'at yang berbeda.'_ Doa Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi betapa malasnya dia berganti baju olahraga.

Setelah berganti pakaian Ia bergegas menuju lapangan yang sudah terisi anak-anak dari kelasnya, seperti biasa, siswa lelaki akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tersenyum penuh makna. Oh bukan penuh makna tapi senyum jahil seribu ide.

"Kenapa lama sekali berganti bajunya?" Jungkook merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan Kook! Aku tau kau diam-diam menghanyutkan." Baekhyun menepis tangan Jungkook.

"Ya ampun Baek, hanya hari Jum'at aku bisa begini, kau kasar sekali sih, sudah tidak sabar ber-olahraga ya?"

"Sialan kau!" Baek hampir saja menjitak maut kepala Jungkook tapi dia cepat menghindar, "Uh, dasar Kookie! gay menyebalkan." Umpat Baek pelan.

Jungkook termasuk orang yang beruntung menurut Baekhyun, karena setiap pertarungan bagian Jungkook selalu diambil alih oleh pacarnya yang bernama Taehyung yang menurut Jungkook 11-12 mukanya dengan Baekhyun, hubungan Jungkook dan V (Panggilan Si Kook untuk Pacar gay-nya) hanya Ia yang tahu.

Andai saja ada yang bisa menggantikanya bertarung, sama seperti Jungkook begitu, ah tapi itu hanya khayalan semata, sebab Ia berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Taeyon, jadi mana mungkin Ia meminta pacarnya menggantikanya? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, Ya walau Baekhyun berteman dengan beberapa Gay, tetapi ia dijamin masih normal, Ulangi sekali lagi **Baekhyun masih normal.**

Guru Choi sang guru olahraga yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga datang ke lapangan, sangat tidak biasa Guru Choi telat , sambil menunggu sang Guru datang, banyak siswa yang bermain basket, dan yang perempuan duduk di pinggir lapangan. Termasuk Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku lapangan, dia tidak ingin sih disamakan dengan murid perempuan, hanya saja dia malas, lalu alasan selanjutnya Ia lebih senang melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung di pojok lapangan. Jika orang lain melihat pasti menyangka mereka hanya sahabatan erat, hanya Baekhyun yang tau mereka lebih erat dari sahabat.

"Baekhyun cepat kemari! Guru Choi sudah datang!" Panggil seorang murid perempuan.

Semua murid berbaris untuk mendengarkan Intruksi Guru Choi, Baekhyun berbaris di barisan belakang, sebab dia tidak ingin melihat muka menyebalkan Guru Choi.

"Anak-anak, maafkan saya datang terlambat karena saya harus mempersiapkan urusan pernikahan saya, dan maka dari itu beberapa bulan ke depan, saya akan digantikkan oleh seorang guru baru, silahkan masuk Tuan," Guru Choi mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Richard Imnida."

"Anyeonghase-"

DUAK! BRUK!

"AW!" Baekhyun terjerembab ke tanah, sebab sebuah bola basket telak mengenai hidungnya sampai berdarah, memang dia tidak sampai pingsan hanya merasa sangat pusing.

"Baek!" Teriakan kencang jungkook menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa?" Tubuh Baekhyun yang terjerembab diguncang oleh sepasang tangan kokoh yang melingkari bahunya.

Baek terlalu pusing untuk menjawab sehingga Ia masih menggenggam hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kurasa kau sakit," Orang itu langsung membawa Baekhyun di gendonganya, menghiraukan murid perempuan yang memekik melihatnya, ya termasuk si Kookie.

"Tuan Choi, biar kubawa murid ini ke uks, silahkan kau tangani anak-anak."

"Baiklah, Richard! Lagipula jadwal kau mengajar masih minggu depan." Guru Choi berpaling, segera menyuruh anak-anak tertib kembali.

Sedangkan Richard, guru yang akan menggantikan Tuan Choi, membawa Baekhyun dengan gesit menuju Uks, sesampainya disana, hidung Baekhyun disumpal sedikit kapas olehnya, lalu tangan Baek diobati dengan alkohol, karena ada batu-batu kecil yang membuat tangan Baek terluka.

Pusing di kepala Baekhyun perlahan hilang, otomatis matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang memegang tanganya.

"Ssiapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan ya? Kenalkan aku Richard, guru pengganti Tuan Choi beberapa bulan ke depan." Richard menjawab tersenyum.

"Benarkah Guro Choi digantikkan, syukurlah!"

"Hah kau terlihat sangat senang," Richard mengerenyit melihat lelaki manis yang tergeletak di depanya terlihat bahagia, "Coba ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa dipukul basket oleh teman-temanmu."

"huh, ini semua gara-gara Tuan Choi, jadi begini..."

Baekhyun dengan lancar bercurhat ria pada Richard yang notabene adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya, Richard balas menanggapinya, baru kali ini Ia melihat ada lelaki yang memiliki paras manis plus diakuinya cantik dan juga sangat cerewet. Jarang-jarang sebenarnya dia beramah tamah dengan lelaki tapi pengecualian untuk Baekhyun, sepertinya.

"Ehm, dapat kusimpulkan kau ini tidak bisa bertarung antar lelaki jantan begitu? Lalu kau lelaki apa Baek?" Richard angkat bicara.

"Astaga, jadi kau ingin aku bilang bahwa aku lelaki kurang jantan? Sudahlah memang semua orang sama." Baekhyun beranjak pergi terburu-buru.

"Baek Awa-"

DUK!

"Argh! Siapa yang menaruh tiang infusan disini?" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang bertambah benjol.

"Duduklah, Baek! Kau itu belum sembuh total, lagipula tiang infus itu memang sudah ada sejak tadi." Richard ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun yang menurutnya Imut.

Baekhyun terpaksa kembali duduk di ranjang pesakitan, Ia rasa memang kesialan selalu menimpanya di hari Jum'at , buktinya walaupun tidak bertarung tapi Ia tetap babak belur.

"Berbaringlah Baek." Titah Richard.

Baekhyun menurut saja apa kata guru barunya itu, Ia berbaring namun tiba-tiba Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke wajahnya, Saat ia membuka mata tampaklah wajah Richard yang berjarak beberapa senti dari Wajahnya, ingin rasanya menonjok muka Richard, tapi nyalinya ciut dan hatinya terasa sedang maraton, ada apa gerangan? Bukankah Ia normal

Atau jangan-jangan?

Richard yang Hombreng alias gay alias pisang suka pisang {?}

CUP! CUP! Shit ternyata Richard hanya mencium kening Baekhyun yang luka tadi.

"Kata Ibuku jika luka di kepala akibat kejedot harus dicium, Baek," Jelas Richard dengan senyum Idiot, "Baek? Kenapa ekspresi-mu seperti yang ingin digrepe-grepe olehku atau kau memang maunya begitu?"

"Kurang ajar kau guru cabul!" Baekhyun memukul tubuh Richard.

"Heol! Baekhyun pantas saja, kau selalu kalah dalam bertarung, pukulan-mu itu seperti yeoja Tau!" Ledek Richard.

"Jika saja kau bukan guru, sudah kucekik dari tadi."

Baekhyun memalingkan tubuhnya menatap kesal ke arah jendela.

"Aku punya solusi untukmu! Bagaimana jika kuajarkan kau cara-cara bertarung, kujamin kau tidak akan kalah lagi Baekhyun."

"Kau serius Songsaenim?" Baekhyun menatap Richard berbinar.

"Yes, sure, yakin, pasti, cukup percaya padaku."

 **#Flashback Tbc..**

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menuju apartemenya, niatnya tadi Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya, hanya saja Ia mencari tempat yang dapat dituju lebih cepat, Ia aneh dengan Baekhyun mengapa sampai pingsan begini saat tahu dirinya adalah Richard yang sama, bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, satu orang bermuka dua? Lagipula menjadi Richard ataupun Chanyeol, Ia masih terlihat sama-sama tampanya, yah memang sedikit lebih bangsat di wajah Chanyeol sih menurutnya.

"Excuse me John, can you help me to open this door?" Ujar Chanyeol yang kesusahan memasukkan kartu Pembuka pintu pada bule yang tinggal di apartemen sebelahnya

"Oh, Sure! Well this your wife? She is so cute." John melirik ke arah seseorang di gendongan Chanyeol.

"No, He is man, and surely He is mine, John."

"Really He is too Cute being a man? I'm sorry, Chan."

"No problem, Thank you for helping."

Chanyeol menendang pintunya agar tertutup juga terkunci otomatis, dengan segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur big size nya, lalu membaringkanya disana, Ia tanpa canggung melucuti baju Baekhyun dimulai dari atas, hingga menyisakan tubuh Baekhyun yang ditutupi sehelai kain segitiga bemuda (?)

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan Baekhyun seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi keadaanya memungkinkan jadi kenapa tidak sekalian? Tanganya nakal menyusuri nutella Baekhyun yang terpampang menggiurkan membuat darahnya naik ke kemaluanya yang menegang.

"Ngh..." Baekhyun berdesah pelan.

Sialan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Baekhyun terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan begitu saja olehnya, Ia dengan perlahan melumat bibir Baekhyun yang lama-kelamaan menjadi kasar sekaligus mengigit bibir Baekhyun yang kenyal tak tertahankan.

"Ngh..Ngh.. Richard," Baekhyun sepertinya sudah sadar, eranganya membuat lidah Chanyeol melesak ke dalam mulutnya, menukarkan saliva Baekhyun denganya, lalu menyedot semuanya seolah mulut Baekhyun adalah zat adiktif yang memabukkanya.

"Hmpp-hmpp-hmpp Hentikan brengsek!" Kesadaran Baekhyun pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ini sudah terlanjur Baekkie, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali, dan satu lagi tolong jangan memanggilku Richard tapi panggil aku Chanyeol." Bisik Chanyeol seksi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan terus memanggillmu Rich- Argh! Ja-jangan penganghh Itu," tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tangan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya memegang penis Baekhyun yang sekarang ereksi parah.

"Hhentikan, Ah...Hhentikan kumohon," Tubuh Baekhyun mengelinjang menahan nikmat dan sakit dari penisnya yang diurut dengan kecepatan kencang oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau sebut namaku Chan-Yeol," Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mengurutnya membuat penis Baekhyun memerah dengan cum sedikit diatas.

"Iiyahh... Chhanyeol hentikan," Baekhyun memegang erat bahu Chanyeol.

"Denied, permintaan ditolak karena terlalu lambat," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah nipple Baekhyun yang menggoda iman menjulurkan lidah untuk menghisap menjilat dan mengigitnya, lalu memilinya menggunakan satu tangan, dengan tangan yang satunya masih bertahan di penis Baekhyun.

Sedang Baekhyun hanya kewalahan menghadapi berbagai rangsangan Chanyeol, Ia merasa seluruh sarafnya menyerah pada hasratnya yang memuncak ditambah pula dengan tubuhnya kini yang bergetar hebat.

"Chanhh... akuhhh..."

Cairan mani Baekhyun keluar membasahi tangan Chanyeol juga celana dalamnya, oh betapa memalukanya Ia cum di depan Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah calon suaminya, eh mengapa sekarang Ia mengakui Chanyeol calon suaminya, oh ya tuhan tampar Baekhyun sekarang!

"Baek, kau cepat sekali sayang, bahkan aku belum mengeluarkan cum sedikitpun, baiklah Lemme show to you my Toys!"

Setelah melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun, yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun telanjang sempurna, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemarinya, mengeluarkan seplastik bening alat-alat yang familiar bagi penganut Bondage Dicipline Sadism Masochist.

 **BDSM Inside! _**

"Apa itu Chan?" Pekik Baekhyun melihat ke arah plastik bening yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Baek!" Chanyeol mulai merobek satu persatu plastik transparan itu.

"Un-untuk apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Untukmu tentu saja."

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol langsung memakaikan Nipple clap electronic di kedua nipple Baekhyun, dan itu dilakukan dengan cepat untuk menghindari penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"ARGH! CHANYEOL BASTARD! KENAPA ADA ALIRAN LISTRIK DI KEDUA PUTINGKU? ARGH!" Tangan Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan alat itu, namun kedua alat itu seakan tertempel erat di kedua nipple-nya, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum bangsat sebab dia tahu alat itu hanya akan terlepas jika Ia yang melepasnya.

"Ini baru permulaan Baek, duh sepertinya tanganmu tidak bisa diam, Baiklah akan kubuat tangamu tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Chanyeol mengambil pita berwarna hitam pekat yang akan Ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Baek, setelah mengikat Baek , Ia lanjut memakaikan alat-alat laknat di tubuh calon istrinya itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa mengeliat dan menggeram akibat ulah alat-alat Chanyeol yang semuanya beraliran listrik, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa kabur apalagi meminta bantuan pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya memakai Cock Ring beraliran listrik, Baek? Ini kali pertama aku mencobanya pada orang lain, sebelumnya aku sudah mencoba, dan rasanya menyakitkan sekaligus luar biasa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjilati cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Sakit sekali Chan, kumohon lepashhh..." Pinta Baekhyun .

"Masih setengah perjalanan, Chagiya."

Chanyel menelusuri pipi Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, lalu berhenti di bibir Baek yang sedikit terbuka, tanpa permisi Ia mengecup berkali-berkali kemudian mulai beradu lidah dengan Baek yang terlihat mulai menikmati permainan.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba laci di sebelah tempat tidur , sedang bibirnya masih bertahan di bibir Baekhyun yang sayang dilewatkan.

Gotcha!

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah benda yang dicarinya yaitu sebuah silet tajam, "Aku suka sensasi yang berbeda Baek," Ia mengarahkan silet tajam itu ke belahan bibir Baek.

"AAAARGH!" Teriak Baekhyun yang merasakan bibirnya sangat perih karena Chanyeol yang menyedot langsung semua darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jika dilihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, Ia begitu mengenaskan dengan tubuh terikat yang dipenuhi kissmark merah keunguan yang diberikan Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan sex toys yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya, lalu terakhir Junior-nya Baek yang berubah warna menjadi kebiruan akibat sperma-nya tertahan.

"Kita langsung ke inti saja ya Chagi, aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis."

Chanyeol beranjak ke tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun, Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat Junior Baekhyun yang membiru namun itu tidak menjadi hambatan, Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Baek hingga menyentuh kedua bahu Baek sendiri sehingga Chanyeol bisa dengan bebas melihat hole Baek yang masih Pure belum dimasuki apapun termasuk Vibrator sekalipun.

"Baek sejujurnya aku belum ingin melakukan Seks yang sesungguhnya denganmu, jadi kali ini biarkan jari-jariku yang memuaskan-mu."

"HUAH TERSERAH KAU! YANG PENTING CEPAT LAKUKAN AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Ia langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, sontak saja itu membuat Baek memekik sekaligus mengigit bahu Chanyeol.

"Pabbo, dasar pabbo kau tahu ini yang pertamahhhhhhhh..." Sepertinya protes Baekhyun tertunda sebab Chanyeol menemukan titik nikmat di dalam hole Baek.

"FU*CK there Chan! More Fasterhhh please,.." Ujar Baek sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan dipegang Chagi... biarkan aku bekerja sendirian untuk memuaskan-mu."

"Chan... Chan.. Lepashhh aku ingin kkeluar.."

Junior Baekhyun mulai berkedut kencang menambah biru warna kulitnya, kemudian Chanyeol melepas cock ring-nya perlahan.

"ARGH! CHAN...AHHH..." Tubuh Baek bahkan bergetar saat mengeluarkan cairanya yang sangat banyak sampai meluber kemana-mana termasuk badanya sendiri dan setelah itu,

Seketika Baekhyun pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Baek, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin melakukan 'Itu' jika kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, biar sekarang kuselesaikan masalahku sendiri," Chanyeol melirik ke arah selangkanganya yang menggembung sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daegu, South Korea.

Layar monitor yang berkedip-kedip membuat matanya lelah melihat ke arah monitornya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menahan sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sayang? Apakah masih lama?" Seseorang bergelantung manja di bahunya.

"Hei bukankah tadi kau sudah tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi tembam di bahunya.

"Chenyyy, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, cepat selesaikan tugasmu." Rajuk orang berpipi bakpao dengan manja.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Baozinya, Chen sesegera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hatinya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menyerang istrinya di ranjang nanti.

"Selesai sayang, mari kita bersenang-senang." Tanpa aba-aba Chen menggandeng Baozinya cepat menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di kamar Chen mendudukkan sang kekasih di kasur, hasratnya sudah menggebu namun melihat lawanya yang manyun membuat hasratnya menurun seketika.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Xiumin?" Kode keras dari Chen untuk Baozinya, sebab jika Chen sudah memanggil nama asli Baozinya, tandanya Ia marah.

Xiumin menudukkan wajahnya, "Aku memikirkan Baekhyun." Lirihnya.

"Baekhyun? Tidak usah cemas Min, aku yakin Chanyeol menjaganya dengan baik."

"Chenyy aku merasa jahat, sangat jahat karna telah mengizinkan Chanyeol kembali ke hidup Baekhyun, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol, dia raja psikopat!" Xiumin meninggikan suaranya.

CUP! Chen langsung mencium Xiumin, melumatnya sekaligus memaksakan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Baozinya, tidak mengindahkan tangan Xiumin memukul-mukul dadanya. Bahkan beberapa menit berlalu Chen masih bertahan membungkam mulut Xiumin yang sudah lemas.

"Hhah...Hah..Hah.." Lima menit berlalu, helaan nafas keduanya menggema di seluruh kamar.

"Kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba, Hah?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku tidak suka kau marah jadi lebih baik kucium, dan Hei siapa yang mengajarimu meninggikan suara, kau tahu aku amat benci hal itu. Juga satu lagi! jangan pikirkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang kita, dia aman bersama Chanyeol, mereka berdua sama-sama Psikopat lagipula." Jelas Chen.

"Jadi...," Sebelum Xiumin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chen menindih tubuhnya sekaligus mengunci rapat segala pergerakan Xiumin.

"Mau apa lagi Chenny?" Ronta Xiumin.

"Aku mau diriku di dalam dirimu, mengalirkan jutaan benih ke rektum mu, dan membuatmu klimaks berkali-kali. Tidak ada penolakan Baby." Ucap Chen.

"Aku tidak... Argh..."

(Mari tinggalkan mereka)

.

.

.

Tringg...! Tringg...!

Chanyeol bangun disambut bunyi bel apartemenya yang mengganggu, dengan malas Ia melepaskan pelukanya pada Baek, memakai celana jins nya tanpa memakai atasanya sama sekali.

Berjalan gontai ke arah pintu depan, matanya melihat sekilas ke arah Intercom, ah dia langsung menyeringai. Hilang semua rasa kantuknya yang tadi, rupanya tamu spesial datang ke rumahnya.

"Selamat Pagi Kim." Sambut Chanyeol dengan senyum.

Namun sang tamu tidak membalasnya malah merangsek masuk ke dalam apartemenya, sampai tubuh Chanyeol hampir limbung ditabraknya.

Tamu itu bergegas menuju ke kamar utama Chanyeol, tujuan utamanya sudah tertebak oleh Chanyeol bahwa si tamu ingin melihat Baekhyun-nya.

"Jangan mencoba membangunkanya Kim." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Kalo aku ingin bagaimana?" Ucap tamu kurang ajar itu tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Kepalamu kupastikan pecah Kim, berbaliklah!"

Tamu itu dengan terpaksa berbalik, kaget melihat Chanyeol menodongkan sebuah pistol di hadapan mukanya, tangan si tamu bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Mencari ini?" Tangan Chanyeol yang satunya lagi memperlihatkan pistol sang tamu ada padanya.

"Bedebah kau, Bagaimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Aku masih seperti dulu Kim, Cerdik juga Licik" Bangga Chanyeol.

Pasrah si tamu berjalan ke ruangan televisi, dikawal dua pistol tepat di belakang kepalanya, Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang tidak akan kembali ke hidupnya, mengapa sekarang Chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, aku kembali kapanpun, itu kendaliku."

"Ini gila Chan, kau adalah Psikopat paling kejam, dan Baekhyun dia belum lama masuk di dunia hitam ini. Hubungan macam apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menikahinya, sudah jelas bukan?"

"Lalu mengubahnya menjadi monster sepertimu? Aku akan memberitahunya sebelum terlambat."

"Tidak bisa Kim, aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya nanti jika sudah tepat waktunya, kalau kau berani memberitahunya, oramg yang paling kau cintai akan kubakar hidup-hidup. Kau ingat kan setiap rumah anggota kutanami Bom maka sekali 'Klik' tamat."

Gigi sang tamu bergelemetuk, kekesalanya memuncak.

"Kau gila, Chan."

' _Biarkan kugila asal itu jalanku bahagia, bukankah kau tahu harga bahagia itu tak ternilai lebih dari apapun, siapapun yang menggangap cinta ini gila aku tak peduli, ini hidupku aku yang mengatur.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello it's me, I was wondering *eh malah nyenyong* Mianhe, maaf, hampura yang berlimpah buat para readers yang setia menunggu Fanfic abal ini berlanjut.**

 **Ternyata buat fanfic tak semudah nyolong sendal di masjid (?) jadi kadang stuck di jalan, bahkan ada niatan pengen ngehapus ni fanfic.**

 **Tapi berkat review:** OH7,hyunhee1104, Itsathenazi,Chanbaekssi,Phantom.d'esprit,Septianaditya1997,Niava6104,Oh Senshine,ByunJaehyunee,Pinkimchi,Dearmykrishan,Yurhachan, Rellicious94, Byun Bacon, Noona Grey, Baekhyeol, chaandanee, Baeksootao ( **Duh say, kamu sampe nge inbox segala terimakasih ya udh perhatian** ), Shineexo. **Review kalian semua membuat aku semangat ngelanjutin Ff ini.**

Readers jangan sungkan, Inbox aja soalnya aku jinak loh, oiya BDSM disini sedikit, tunggu halal dulu Chanbaeknya ^^ Chap depan bertaburan naena.

 **Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang datang?**

 **Review Juseyo, Baby.**

 **Keep Waras dan Smile :***


	5. Stuck in the past

**Super Physco Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Other Cast : Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin, D el el.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Rate : M-ature beneran.**

 **Disclaimer : Their all belong to God. This story belong to Me!**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol terlahir sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat, dan demi menyempurnakan kedoknya dia harus menikah. Pilihanya jatuh pada murid SMA bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga seorang psikopat dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang psikopat itu bersatu?**

 **WARN : BL/YAOI kagak demen silahkan pintu keluar belok kiri, ceritanya bakal berunsur kekerasan seiring waktu berjalan akan ada BDSM *Smirk bareng CY***

 **Don't Plagiat, Don't be siders please ok!**

 **Penulis baru menetas di Ffn, fanfic pertama jadi butuh semangat hidup (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gigi sang tamu bergelemetuk, kekesalanya memuncak._

" _Kau gila, Chan."_

' _Biarkan kugila asal itu jalanku bahagia, bukankah kau tahu harga bahagia itu tak ternilai lebih dari apapun, siapapun yang menggangap cinta ini gila aku tak peduli, ini hidupku aku yang mengatur.'_

Sembari Chanyeol memutar-mutar pistol di tanganya dengan lihai, Kim Jongin si tamu kurang ajar menatapnya dengan tajam, andai tatapan bisa membunuh sudah dapat dipastikan Chanyeol tinggal nama.

"Siapa yang memberimu informasi soal Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Harusnya kau yang memberitahuku soal Baekhyun, Jong, tapi nyatanya kau tidak profesional."

"Dengar Park, aku sudah tidak bekerja untukmu lagi, aku sekarang anggota White Guardians. Kontrak darahku selesai bukan? sejak malam itu."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak hingga seorang pelayan masuk ke ruangan mereka berniat membersihkan ruangan, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu bukan pelayanya yang biasa. Tanpa aba-aba ia menembak pelayan itu di kaki, dan melemparkan sebilah pisau dari jarak jauh tepat di jantungnya, darah menggenangi karpet tempat mereka berdua berbincang.

"Masih ada lagi yang ingin kaubicarakan Jong? Atau kau mau kubunuh semua anak buahmu di luar sana." Ejek Chanyeol yang tahu Jongin membawa banyak bala bantuan.

"SIALAN KAU!" Jongin pergi dengan muka marah, sebelum Jongin mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan menggengam dibelakangnya.

"Dengar juga Kim Jongin, Kontrak darahmu memang sudah selesai tapi ceritanya masih tersisa, ah dan satu lagi Kim Jongin aka Kai sakit memang jika raga nya kau miliki tapi cintanya tidak." Bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh benci, ia tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud, iya Kyungso-nya, tanpa sadar ia memelintir tangan Chanyeol sebagai tanda perpisahan, yang bagi Chanyeol itu hanya sebuah cubitan.

Selepas tamunya pergi, Chanyeol menelepon pelayan kepercayaanya yang sudah harus membersihkan apartemen sebelum Baekhyun-nya bangun. Ia beranjak ke kamar kembali, naik ke ranjang mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Sembari memikirkan maksud perkataan Jongin _"Baekhyun dia belum lama masuk di dunia hitam ini_." Dunia hitam mana yang menarik Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baek mengapa aku begitu khawatir perkataan si sialan itu, atau kau sudah lupa apa yang kubilang dulu Baek?" Kata Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

 **-Flashback-**

Antara percaya dan tidak.

Kini tanganya sudah bisa memukul seseorang sampai biru, ditambah yang dipukulnya adalah Zelo. Orang yang waktu itu melempar bola basket ke mukanya.

"Ternyata balas dendam itu menyenangkan." Gumamnya.

Belum puas Ia memukuli Zelo, tanganya sudah ditahan. Hah siapa yang berani menahanya apakah orang ini tidak takut kena hantam.

"Baekhyun, Aku mengajarimu bertarung bukan untuk menjadi berandal." Bisik Orang yang menahanya.

Tubuhnya merinding, ia hafal betul suara barito milik siapa ini. Jika saja ia memiliki pintu kemana saja sudah pasti Ia memilih kabur daripada bertemu dengan..

"Richard songsaenim.."

"Ikut Aku Baekhyun, sekarang." Titahnya.

Tanpa perlawanan Baekhyun mengikuti songsaenim ke ruanganya. Baekhyun melihat Kookie yang tersenyum miris seakan berkata 'Aku bilang juga apa.'

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan. Richard menyuruh Baekhyun duduk tanpa suara, menatap tajam Baekhyun dari balik kacamatanya.

"Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau memukuli anak itu?" Tanya Richard.

"Kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu, aku dihantam bola basket olehnya, ini namanya pembalasan dendam saem." Kilah Baekhyun.

BRAKK!

Richard menggebrak meja, menandakan jawaban Baekhyun tidak diharapkan, Ia bangkit berjalan menuju kursi belakang Baekhyun, dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya sukses membuat Baek merinding.

"Kau tau Baek, lelaki sejati itu bertarung untuk kehormatan bukan untuk pembalasan. Ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi, apa itu perbuatan terhomat?"

Baek terdiam, karna tau dia salah mana bisa dia berkilah lagi.

"APA ITU PERBUATAN TERHORMAT?" Ulang Richard.

"Aku tahu salah Saem, tolong maafkan, aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak boleh begitu lagi, aku hanya bilang itu tidak terhormat. Kau mau tau caranya kan, datang seperti biasa malam ini."

Baek tersenyum mendengar respon Richard songsaenim, ah kadang gurunya yang satu ini berubah mood dengan cepat, tujuh bulan diajari olehnya membuat Baekhyun hafal beberapa kebiasaan gurunya termasuk jika naik kereta pasti tertidur di bahunya, bahkan kesukaan Richard adalah rilakumma dan seekor anjing bernama Toben.

"Nanti malam? Bukanya besok adalah jadwal-ku libur Saem?"

"Karna hari ini kau membuat kesalahan, kukira kau masih harus banyak belajar Baek. Tidak ada bantahan." Tegas Richard.

Muka Baekhyun terlipat, harusnya malam ini jadwal family time nya, ah hanya gara-gara memukul satu orang semua jadi berantakan.

.

.

Rumah Baekhyun.

Keluarga Baekhyun bisa dibilang keluarga yang harmonis, walaupun Ayahnya seorang tegas yang disiplin, misalnya saat dahulu Baekhyun benci hari jum'at tapi Ayahnya tetap menyuruhnya masuk sekolah apapun alasanya, namun Ayahnya jarang pulang.

Maka saat Ayahnya pulang itulah waktu berkumpul, tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

"Ayah, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam, ada latihan fisik dengan Richard Saem." Baekhyun menyalami tangan Ayahnya.

"Woah, tak Ayah sangka genggaman tanganmu sekarang kuat sekali Baekhyun, Ayah rasa mesti berterima kasih pada Richard saem, berarti kau kini bisa menjaga Ibumu dengan baik." Puji Ayahnya.

"Ayah memangnya dulu genggaman tanganku bagaimana?"

"Kau mau tau? Coba rasakan genggaman tangan ibu, seperti itulah kau dulu." Kali ini yang menjawab Kakaknya disertai cengiran.

"KURANG AJ..."

"Sudah jangan dihiraukan sayang, lebih baik kau cepat berangkat, tak mau telat bukan? datang ke tempat Richard Saem." Ibunya mengingatkan.

"Untung ada Ibu, kalau tidak sudah kubunuh kau Kakak sialan!"

"Bahkan anak Ayah sekarang berani mengancam membunuh kakaknya sendiri, dulu menatap Baekbom saja dia tidak berani."

"Cukup yah, aku sekarang bukan aku yang dulu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya sesegera, mengingat kakanya yang menyebalkan pasti akan mengungkit-ungkit bagaimana dulu dia begitu lemah. Kalau diingat-ingat memang Richard membawa perubahan besar bagi hidup Baekhyun, dimulai dari dia tidak bisa memukul menjadi mahir menemukan titik lemah lawan, berbagai senjata dia telah mencobanya, dari ringan hingga berat. Bahkan ia rasa hatinya telah diubah oleh Richard Saem, bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memikirkan laki-laki lain hampir setiap hari.

Terlalu asyik berjalan membuat Baekhyun lupa waktu ia harus segera menuju tempat latihan karna jika telat,

"Terlambat setengah jam Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli darimana kau, push-up tiga jari 100 kali tanpa jeda." Nah kan dia telat.

Inilah hukuman yang diterimanya, Baekhyun siap sedia di posisi push-up, Hukuman ini sebenarnya tidak berat hanya satu aturan nya yang tidak wajar, Richard akan telentang dengan wajah menghadap Baek, aturanya tidak boleh mengenai wajah Richard saat push-up turun. Jika terkena otomatis Baek mencium Richard kan?

"Wajahmu yang memerah membuatmu semakin manis, Baek." Richard memerhatikan bulir-bulir keringat di wajah Baekhyun dari posisinya.

"Diamlah, Saem. Aku tidak mau gagal menjalani hukuman ini."

"Tidak mau gagal apa tidak mau mencium-ku?" Canda Richard yang melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

Selesai hukuman sialan itu, Baekhyun meminta agar segera latihan fisik, ia menghindari adanya insiden seperti tadi yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. Richard mengajaknya ke tempat serba putih yang kedap suara, dilengkapi pistol berjejer di depanya.

"Jadi hari ini aku belajar menembak lagi, Saem, waktu itu kan sudah?"

"Hari ini jadi berbeda, sebab kau harus menembak dengan mata tertutup. "

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?"

Richard tidak menjawabnya ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah remote dan mengubah ruangan putih menjadi tempat simulasi lapangan tembak. Ia juga mengambil senjata buatan Austria Glock 34 kesukaanya.

"Ambil penutup mata dan headset itu Baek, pakaikan padaku."

Baekhyun menurut ia memakaikan penutup mata dan headsetnya, memastikan itu terikat kencang, tidak kendur.

"Selesai Saem."

"Peggang remote ini, dan pilih tombol mode attack. Perhatikan caraku Baek."

"Siap." Turut Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun menekan tombol mode menyerang, dari berbagai arah bayangan hologram menyerang Richard, dengan lihai ia menembak semuanya tanpa meleset satupun bahkan sebelum ada yang mendekat satu inchi darinya, tepat dan akurat. Reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja tercengang, Richard memang selalu penuh kejutan, tempat latihan ini contohnya, entah darimana izinya Richard bisa membawa Baek ke sini tempat latihan rahasia.

Semakin lama, hologram semakin banyak menyerang Richard tetapi dia tetap tidak lengah sedikitpun. Baekhyun tidak yakin dia bisa sehebat Richard, kemampuanya bagaikan langit dan bumi.

"253 musuh tanpa satupun meleset." Bangga Richard.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa, melihatnya saja membuatku minder Saem."

"Shutt! Kau belum mencobanya, mendekatlah aku akan mengajarinya," Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Richard, dipakaikanya headset dan penutup mata. "Kau coba sekali dulu Baek, siapkan?"

"Siap, tapi apa yang terjadi jika hologramnya tidak tertembak?" Khawatir Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Richard menekan tombol attack, bayang-bayang hologram berhamburan menyerang, Baekhyun tidak siap, satu hologram menembaknya, rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum, jumlah semua hologram yaitu 50, bayangkan saja rasanya tertusuk 50 jarum ditubuh, begitulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Arggh..." Baek melepaskan penutup matanya, dia hampir saja jatuh jika Richard tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan menyerah Baek, kau hanya belum tahu kuncinya, mari kita coba lagi."

Kali ini Richard mengajarinya sambil memegang pinggul Baekhyun berjaga-jaga jika ia akan terjatuh.

"Aku tidak bisa, Saem."

"Kubilang jangan menyerah, kuncinya hanya satu yaitu dengarkan detak jantung mereka yang ingin menembakmu, setiap kau dengar detak jantung berpacu cepat disanalah kau menembak."

"Mereka itu hologram, mana ada detak jantungnya." Baek mengernyit heran

"Itu gunanya headset ini, dengarkan, rasakan, lalu tembak. Headset ini membuatmu tidak dapat mendengarku."

Baekhyun awalnya ragu, namun ia yakin bisa jika mengikuti kata Richard, ia mulai mendengarkan suara-suara degup jantung, dengan cekatan mengarahkan ke arah suara.

BINGO! Ia tidak merasakan jarum yang menusuk tubuhnya lagi, kini Baek tau kemana dia akan mengarahkan pistolnya.

'SIMULATION IS END' suara mesin menghentikan kegiatan Baek.

"Aku bisa, Saem." Saking bahagianya Baek, ia tanpa sadar memeluk Richard saem, yang tak diduga juga akan membalas pelukanya.

"Baek, kau hebat." Richard mengangkat tubuh Baek, memindahkan tubuhnya ke pojok ruangan, mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Baek mengikuti saja yang dilakukan Richard, hatinya tak bisa menolak pesona si guru tampan. Mereka berdua sadar saling menginginkan mungkin lebih, tapi baru kali ini Richard berani meluapkanya.

Berkali-kali Richard mengecup bibirnya lembut tanpa menuntut lebih, kacamatanya sampai terantuk kepala Baekhyun, mereka berdua tertawa.

"Maaf, Baek aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, kau begitu tidak terdefinisi, aku tidak peduli disebut pedofil atau apapun itu." Richard mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga maaf Saem, telah lancang." Mata Baek berkaca-kaca

Richard kembali memeluk Baekhyun, "Jadilah Lelaki terhormat Baek, menghajar tanpa harus diketahui orang lain, kau boleh membalas dendam tapi cukup kau dan orang itu yang tahu. Kemampuan yang kau punya ini gunakan sebaik-baiknya, jangan pernah masuk dunia hitam sekali masuk kau akan tenggelam di dalamnya. Mengerti?"

Baek mengangguk, dibalas Richard ciuman mesra menuntut lebih agar terbuka. Lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain, namun Baek merasakan Richard bergetar di dalam ciumanya.

"Kenapa Saem?"

"Tidak aku hanya terlalu bahagia, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Richard mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Untukku, boleh kulihat?"

"Jangan, besok saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang, ini sudah larut malam."

"Baiklah terima kasih Saem."

Baekhyun beranjak pulang, bahagianya mengetahui Richard saem memiliki perasaan yang sama, walaupun tidak mengucapkan secara langsung, namun hatinya tahu itu Cinta. Kalau cinta mereka bersatu mustahil, untuk saat ini sebab ia masih terlalu muda.

Sedang asyik Ia memandangi bingkisan dari Richard, menebak-nebak apa isinya, tiba-tiba di depan gang menuju rumahnya terdapat banyak kepulan asap. Hatinya berubah seketika, ia berlari tanpa memedulikan orang ramai.

Rumahnya hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatinya kini. Secepat itu kebahagiaan berubah menjadi awan kelabu.

"Baekhyun.." Suara ibu nya terdengar parau.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali Baek, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Kakaknya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, sebab Ibunya larut dalam tangisan.

"Dimana ayah? Kak?"

Ibunya memeluk Baekhyun,disusul kakaknya, mereka tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaanya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tau rumahnya meledak karna bom, ayahnya menjadi korban, untung kaka dan Ibunya selamat dari ledakan bom. Sehingga ia tidak sendirian, tapi ia masih tidak yakin alasan polisi, rumahya meledak karna bom kompor dan arus listrik pendek, nalurinya berkata lain.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kematian Ayahnya.

Keluarganya mendapat tunjangan hidup dari transferan misterius di rekening Ayahnya. Mereka bisa menggunakan itu sampai Baekhyun masuk kuliah nanti. (Hal ini tidak diketahui Baek)

Ia masuk sekolah lagi, setelah dua hari berkabung. Harapanya bisa bertemu dengan Richard saem kemudian bersandar di bahunya, dipeluk, ah itu sedikit meringankan beban saat ini.

"Baek!" Guru Choi memanggilnya dari jauh

"Ada apa saem?" Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Ayahmu." Guru Choi menepuk pundak Baek.

"Iya terimakasih Saem, saya sudah merelakanya juga. Omong-omong Saem, kau melihat Richard Saem?"

"Richard Saem, memangnya Kau tidak tahu, dia sudah tidak mengajar disini, sebab masa kerjanya habis. Baiklah saya, duluan!"

Bagai disambar petir, kabar buruk kedua datang. Tidak percaya akan kabar itu, Baekhyun balik arah menuju ruang guru, ia disana menemukan meja Richard sudah diisi oleh Guru Choi kembali. Tanpa menghiraukan jam pelajaranya ia kabur ke tempat biasa ia latihan dengan Richard, orang-orang disana pun tak tahu Richard kemana, tanpa putus asa Baek mencari ke panti sosial yang dulu sering Richard bantu, mereka juga tak tahu kabarnya sebab Richard sekarang menyumbang lewat transfer tak pernah datang.

Baekhyun lupa satu hal terpenting, ia tidak tahu dimana Rumah Richard selama berkenalan. Tersisa kini petunjuk terakhir adalah hadiah dari Richard yang tak tersentuh sejak Ayahnya meninggal. Buru-buru ia pergi kerumah berharap ada penjelasan kemana Richard pergi, ia membukanya sesegera di dalamnya sebuah pistol putih jenis glock 24 tersaji dengan ukiran nama 'B" di gagangnya indah, namun tidak ia pedulikan, ia mendapat secarik kertas.

" _Hai Baekhyun-ie, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti Aku sudah pergi. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, apalagi setelah melewati ujian terakhir itu. Gunakan apa yang kau dapat dengan baik pula._

' _Kita akan bertemu lagi, apalabila takdir mengizinkan.'_

 _Aku mencintai-mu_

 _Dari Richard."_

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir, mengapa tuhan mengambil dua lelaki kesayanganya sekaligus. Apa Tuhan tidak sayang padanya, walau Richard tidak mati tetap saja ia pergi, tanpa Baek tau kapan kembali.

 **#Flashbak TBC...**

 **...**

Chanyeol masih betah melihat Baekhyun terlelap di sebelahnya, ia tak menyangka kini yang dipuja tepat berada di sebelahnya, Baekhyun mulai menggerakan badanya. Baek melihat ke sebelahnya langsung terperanjat, apalagi melihat dirinya telanjang.

"Apakah kita melakukan itu?" Tanya Baek.

"Tidak, kita hanya melakukan hingga tahap awal, jika kau ingin lebih aku siap kapanpun."

Baek bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia memakai kemejanya asal-asalan, Chanyeol tahu ucapanya salah pasti. Chan menahan celana jeans yang akan dipakai Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa begini, sekalipun kau Richard, kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba pergi, tiba-tiba kembali, semuanya serba tiba-tiba. Cinta tak sebercanda itu."

"Sebab aku tau itu bukan candaan aku ingin menikahimu." Tegas Chanyeol

"Dengar, aku mencintai Richard, bukan Chanyeol sekalipun kalian orang yang sama."

Baekhyun telah selesai memakai bajunya, ia pergi melenggang menyisakan sunyi dan sprei bertebaran sperma, Chanyeol maklum ini terlalu cepat dia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Changsa, China.

Lay baru saja kembali setelah membeli beberapa belanjaan, untuk memasak di rumah. Ia tidak bisa jauh sebenarnya dari Suho, karna dia sangat pelupa. Bahkan tadi saat belanja ia lupa membawa barangnya padahal sudah bayar, alhasil dikirimlah barangnya oleh kasir.

Ia tidak tahu, apa alasan Suho menyuruhnya pulang kampung, namun sebagai istri eh suami yang baik ia harus menurut saja, betapa ia rindu Suho. Uangnya terutama, tubuhnya, dan suaranya.

"Chagi-ya, aku datang." Suara Suho tiba-tiba terasa begitu nyata bagi Lay.

"Lay aku disini sayang menjemputmu."

"Astaga Suho sungguhan, kukira aku hanya berkhayal." Lay langsung memeluk Suhonya erat.

"Kau baru saja belanja Chagi?"

"Iya, aku lelah sekali berjalan dari supermaket kesini, kau tahu itu jaraknya sangat jauh."

"Bukanya, kau punya mobil Chagi, mengapa jalan kaki?"

"ASTAGA! Aku pergi membawa mobil lalu pulang aku lupa membawanya lagi, maaf Ho aku harus segera mengambilnya."

Lay meninggalkanya begitu saja, Suho hanya bisa menggeleng, mengingat kelakuan uke-nya yang unik itu, anehnya Lay tak menyuruh ia mengantar kesana untuk mengambil mobil. Pasti Lay jalan kesana, ah biarlah toh Lay sendiri yang mau.

Sepulangnya Lay, ia sudah menyiapkan segala barang yang akan dibawa ke Korea kembali, ia tidak membiarkan Lay ikut campur, sudah tau kan bagaimana akhirnya jika Lay ikut campur membawa barang-barang.

"Jadi kita kembali ke Korea?"

"Iya sayang, kau sudah rindu kamar kita kan." Suho menggandeng Lay, membawanya pergi menuju bandara, untuk naik Jet private.

Disana sudah menunggu pilot Rain dan Jet yang siap mengudara, Suho menggendong Lay masuk ke dalam Jet mereka yang amat mewah, Jet didalamnya berwarna coklat luxurios, ada juga beberapa pernak-pernik unicorn, kelinci emas beberapa barang mewah lainnya yang menggoda untuk di begal.

"Chagi-ya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru."

"Apa itu?" Heran Lay.

"Aku ingin bersetubuh di atas udara bagaimana rasanya."

"Hah?"

Suho tidak menghiraukan kompromi Lay, Ia menurunkan kursi pesawat mulai membuka semua baju Lay dan dirinya. Ia mencium mulut Lay secara perlahan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi menyedotnya seakan mengambil seluruh napas Lay, sembari tanganya memainkan, memilin dan meremas kedua puting suaminya yang sudah mengeras sempurna.

"Ngh..Nghh swudah swudh Ho, pindahlah." Lay berbicara dengan bibirnya yang masih digigit Suho.

"Kita pindah posisi."

Suho menurunkan tubuh Lay ke bawah tubuhnya, kini posisinya menjadi Suho duduk dan Lay Jongkok siap di depan kesejatianya, yang sudah tegak lurus.

"Betapa aku merindukan, permen kesayanganku ini."

Lay mengecup perlahan ujungnya, dilanjut menjilat dari ujung ke ujungnya dengan gerakan tangan memutar-mutar, menambah geliat Suho yang mencengkram rambut Lay, memaksanya memasukkan kesejatianya lebih dalam istilahnya 'Deep Throat'.

"Ah.. Ah... Ah.." Lay memasukkan lebih dalam milik Suho.

"ARGHH! Cukup Lay, aku tidak ingin keluar di mulutmu, Berdirilah!"

Suho membenarkan tubuh Lay agar berdiri, Ia mengambil masker oksigen di langit-langit jet, kemudian mengikatnya ke tangan Lay. Sehingga Lay dalam posisi berdiri terkunci. Ia mengelus kesejatian Lay dari depan hingga belakang membelainya, sekaligus melumurinya dengan lube. Membuat tubuh Lay bergoyang-goyang geli.

"Suho cepat masukkan permen panjangmu, Nggh."

Suho tanpa disuruh menggendong tubuh Lay seperti koala, dan mengarahkan kesejatianya ke lubang yang tentu saja miliknya, tanpa pemanasan ia memasukkan pangkalnya secara perlahan. Lay bahkan menahan napasnya sejenak, sudah lama juga Suho tidak memasukinya, ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Arggh perlahan Ho, kita sudah lama tidak melakukanya." Mohon Lay.

Suho sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lay, ia malah memasukkan sekaligus kemaluanya yang membuat Lay menjerit, namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa sebab tanganya diikat Suho.

Setelah sempurna Suho menggerakanya perlahan di awal, membuat tubuh keduanya berkeringat juga memerah, lama-kelamaan temponya menjadi lebih cepat, bahkan lay melengkung ke depan, inginya berpenggangan pada bahu Suho tapi tanganya tak bisa, menikmati setiap tusukan di lubangnya.

"AH AH AH sebentar lagi Ho, aku aaku akan.." Lay mengejan, memperat lubangnya membuat pantatnya begitu ketat, sehingga Suho mengerang kesajatianya dicengkram begitu kuat dan mantap.

"Bhersama Lay, kita keluar bhersama.." Setelahnya Suho menembakkan spermanya ke dalam Lubang Lay, membuat keduanya mengerang bersama, Suho terburu melepaskan ikatan masker Oksigen di tangan Lay, memeluknya dan duduk di kursi pesawat yang telah diubah menjadi kasur.

Lay, ingin bergeser, agar penyatuan tubuh mereka terlepas, namun suho enggan melepaskanya, ia meminta seperti ini saja, sebab permenya nyaman di dalam hole lay. Merasa kedinginan, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan bagian bawah masih menyatu.

Tinggal pilot Rain di ruang kemudi berharap ruanganya nanti akan menjadi kedap suara, bagaimana bisa bossnya itu berbuat seperti itu masih bisa dilihat dan didengar olehnya. Akibatnya Ia harus beronani di ruang kemudi pilot setelah sebelumnya diawali mimisan.

"Saat nanti pulang, aku harus minta kompensasi besar pada Tuan Suho, enak saja membuatku horny, bagaimana ini?." Pilot Rain mencak-mencak.

* * *

Sehun memesan dua bublee tea, di Audi merahnya telah menunggu Luhan sembari memainkan smartphone nya. Muka kebinggunganya membuat Sehun gemas ingin cepat-cepat meng-anu-kan nya, entah kenapa juga Luhan memasang wajah keheranan itu. sedari tadi kekasihnya itu memanglah murung, atau dia sedang pms.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu, kenapa wajahmu begitu, kau tidak pms kan?"

"Astaga pabbo, aku ini lelaki, masih memiliki penis walaupun kecil, lagipula darimana darah itu keluar, terakhir kali aku berdarah itu di hole. Saat kau menusukku 7 kali tanpa henti. Sudahlah kemarikan Bubble tea ku!" Luhan Cemberut.

"Tidak akan kuberikan sampai kau bercerita kau kenapa?" Sehun menekankan kata 'Kenapa'.

"Aku kesal padamu, kita kan baru bertemu masa hanya diajak beli bublee tea, kau tidak rindu padaku ya."

"Oh aku mengerti, jadi kau mau itu?" Selidik Sehun.

Luhan mengganguk lucu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun yang membuant pupil matanya membesar. Ia menekan pedal mobilnya menuju tempat spesial yang tak akan diketahui Luhan.

Melewati hutan, mobil Sehun terus melaju membelah jalanan di tengah Hutan, membuat Luhan penasaran sekaligus menikmati pemandangan yang dilewatinya. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kemana Sehun akan membawanya mengapa jauh sekali dari rumah. Atau jangan-jangan Sehun marah karna ucapanya barusan.

Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke pemuda nan tampan disebelahnya, beruntungnya ia memiliki Sehun yang bertampang malaikat, dibandingkan denganya yang kurang tampan malah sebaliknya ia cantik. Dulu banyak yeoja yang berusaha merebut Sehun darinya namun semua yeoja itu berakhir di pekuburan.

"Kenapa curi-curi pandang, kau bisa memandangiku sepuasnya, aku ini milikmu." Sehun menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Luhan,

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan saat tertangkap basah memerhatikan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, ia malah membelokkan mobil ke arah jalan sempit yang muat satu mobil masuk dan keluar. Semakin menjauh dari jalan raya dan semakin dalam masuk ke hutan. Luhan cemas apa Sehun akan memberinya pada beruang lapar?, namun mobil sehun berhenti di sebuah pondok kayu usang dan jelek.

"Jauh-jauh kau hanya membawaku ke Pondok kayu tua yang seram ini Oh Sehun?" Luhan menengok dari kaca mobil.

"Ini hanya pos penjagaan Lu, tempat yang kita tuju beberapa ratus meter lagi."

Sehun menempelkan telapak tanganya pada sebuah pohon disamping mobil, setelah dipindai terbukalah jalan di depan mereka yang tadinya ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Luhan terbinggung ada sebuah jalan lagi di depan mereka kali ini lebih luas daripada jalan yang sebelumnya.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya lagi, kali ini janji Luhan tidak akan bertanya macam-macam, nanti yang ada dia malu lagi. Terpampanglah dihadapanya rumah minimalis yang terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilap, menyatu dengan alam tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan kemewahanya. Luhan kehabisan kata-kata menggambarkan betapa Sehun begitu tak terbayangkan, begitu Kaya, bagaimana bisa membuat rumah kayu semewah ini di tengah hutan sepi.

"Ini tempat aku dan saudaraku beristirahat dari kebisingan kota, mari kita masuk." Sehun menggandeng Luhan, tak lupa menyuruh maid membawakan barang-barangnya.

Di dalam rumahnya keindahan yang lebih lagi ditampilkan, Luhan merasa berada di pegunungan Swiss bukan di korea dengan interior kebanyakan coklat merah dan beberapa hiasan dipajang, memperkuat desain.

Mata Luhan terarah ke kamar di ujung ruangan.

"Kamar kita bukan itu, di situ tempat saudaraku. Kamar kita berada diatas Lu." Sehun menarik Luhan keatas.

Membawanya ke kamar bertuliskan nama 'Oh sehun', di dalam kamarnya terdapat ranjang big size bertiang empat yang terbuat dari kayu, dilengkapi kelambu juga, membuat luhan tak tahan untuk langsung melemparkan dirinya ke kasur bak istana itu, sangat lembut di spreinya, jangan bilang Luhan norak. Sebab kamarnya di rumah hanya sepertiga ukuran ini mana pernah dia melihat tempat tidur berkelambu.

Luhan terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menikmati kasur Sehun, ia menoleh ke belakang mencari Sehun, terdengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi, pasti Sehun nya sedang mandi. Terbersit ide nakal di otaknya untuk membuat Sehun langsung menerjangnya

Air membasuh dada bidangnya, mengaliri sulur-sulur rambut hitam legamnya. Air di villanya memang sejuk dan bisa di minum makanya tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit Sehun juga Chanyeol, sejak dulu mereka sering berkumpul disini, bahkan menginap berbulan-bulan. Kamar di sini ada tiga semuanya dimiliki satu orang, tapi khusus kamar terakhir sudah jarang terpakai, ah bila mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan rasanya Sehun ingin kembali ke masa kecil.

Selesai mandi ia mengenakan Bathrobe keluar kamar, melihat Luhan sudah telungkup di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuh toplessnya, Sehun mengambil handuk basah di kamar mandi supaya ia bisa mengelap tubuh Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan itu malas mandi jika bersamanya inginya selalu dimanja, kesempatan sekali memang tapi Sehun menyukainya juga aroma Luhan apa adanya membuat Sehun terikat ingin menciumnya terus-terusan.

Mulai dari tengkuknya ia mengelap tubuh Luhan, bahu sempitnya yang membuat perempuan minder melihatnya, hingga punggung. Di bagian punggung inilah Sehun mulai tergoda, biasanya punggung Luhan sudah penuh tanda cintanya, namun kali ini bersih dan bergerak naik turun seiring nafasnya,tak tahan Sehun menyesap bahu Luhan membaui aroma khas yang menguar dari rusa kesayanganya. Pangkal hidungnya bergerak dari atas hingga perpotongan yang dibatasi selimut, seraya menciuminya tentu saja.

"SSh.. geli hun-ah." Akhirnya yang dikerjai tersadar.

"Kau itu ya, cepat sekali tertidurnya," Sehun menggeser posisinya dari yang tadinya duduk di samping kasur, menjadi sepenuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Mengapa disini panas sekali, bisa bukakan selimutnya untukku?"

Sehun mengikuti perintah Luhan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bagian bawah Luhan sudah terpasang pita merah terlilit dari pangkal kaki hingga ke pantatnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Sehun tentu saja menahan napas melihatnya, ia membalikkan tubuh Luhan supaya ia bisa melihat yang depan dan astaga benar saja, bahkan pita sudah tersemat manis di penis Luhan.

"Suka hadiah yang kau terima?." Luhan tersipu malu atas pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka," Sehun berkata ketus. " Tapi aku mencintainya dengan sangat, jangan salahkan aku sayang jika besok kau tidak bisa bangun."

Luhan terperanjat, sepertinya ia salah strategi duh pasti Sehun akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun, apalagi mereka dua tahun tidak melakukan itu. Paha bawahnya disentuh beda lunak tak bertulang yang mengecup manja, Sehun tentu saja pelakunya.

Beralih ke arah atasnya, Sehun mengincar pusat ikatan di penis Luhan, ia mengigit perlahan pangkal kesejatian-nya melepaskan pita yang terlilit indah di penis Luhan, membuat semua simpul di tubuh bagian bawahnya terlepas.

"Daripada pita ini terbuang sia-sia, maka lebih baik dijadikan cock ring manual." Sehun mengikatkan pitanya lebih erat di kesejatianya, inginya menolak tapi ia sendirikan yang memberi makan Serigala.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan intens, mengusap rambutnya kemudian melanjutkan mencium kening turun ke mata luhan turun ke pangkal hidung Luhan, yang terakhir lips heart Luhan. Sehun mengecupinya berkali-kali, lalu meminta akses lebih lebih dalam ke mulut Luhan, mengobrak-abrik segala di dalamnya, beradu lidahlah mereka, hingga salivanya tercampur di kedua dagu mereka mengalir.

Tulang selangka Luhan yang masih bersih, membuat Sehun beralih menyedotnya sampai keunguan, ia melihatnya sangat puas, tak cukup satu Sehun membuat lagi di bagian kiri. Luhan hanya dapat meremas kasur untuk melampiaskan sakitnya, Sehun turun lebih lagi kali ini menuju nipplenya. Ia menjilat awalnya namun lama kelaman disedot seperti bayi yang menyusu tak ketinggalan tangan satunya memainkan nipple Luhan, diputar dan ditarik-ditarik. Luhan sudah tak sabar ingin ke inti.

"Hun-ah ngggh... nghh chcukup ngghh aku butuh lebih." Mohon Luhan.

"Tentu saja sayang, lihatlah punyamu sudah kemerahan minta dilepaskan." Sehun terkekeh sambil melebarkan paha Luhan.

Sehun membuka bathrobe nya, ia mengambil lube mengoleskan ke kejantananya yang 10x kali lebih besar dari punya Luhan, ia mengesekkan ke atas ke bawah di lubang kesayanganya memberi rangsangan pada Luhan. Membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Tanpa pemanasan lama Lu."

Sekali hentak ia memasukkan kenjatanya, membuat lubang Luhan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Sehun tidak tega sebenarnya tapi ini kepuasanya. Luhan menitikkan air matanya, perasan bahagia dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bergeraklah."

"Ssh.. aku janji kau akan menikmatinya sayang." Sehun berbisik di kupingnya.

Ia mengerakkan penisnya perlahan yang semakin lama temponya meningkat, erangan dan desahan Luhan memenuhi kamar mereka. Luhan berpenggangan pada bahu Sehun meminta lebih lagi, lagi. Tanpa ampun Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukkanya keras, kencang, tepat mengenai titik lemah Luhan.

"Akh Akh ahhh ah Hun-ah Huna aku menchinta-ihmu."

"Aku ingin kkheluar lu, Ah tolong jangan dijepit lu, sangat susah bergerak di bawah sana.

Luhan mengerti Sehun sebentar lagi ejakulasi, ia mengetatkan manholenya, membuat Sehun meringis betapa ketatnya ia, membuat ia ingin segera keluar.

"Aku Kkheluar Lu Argggh.." Sehun menembakkan spermanya banyak, mengaliri kedua paha Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin keluar Sehun hiks." Luhan memelas agar dibukakan ikatan di penisnya.

"Tidak akan kubuka sampai kau cerita bagaimana kau bisa one night stand dengan laogao?"

Sehun menarik sesuatu dari laci kamarnya, ternyata itu sebuah vibrator kayu yang seukuran penis Sehun, tanpa konfirmasi, tanpa bertanya. Sehun tega memasukkan vibrator keras itu ke manhole Luhan, yang sukses membuat Luhan menjerit dan meremas bantal. Ia berusaha melepaskan vibrator sialan itu, namun tanganya dicengkram kuat.

"JELASKAN LU, BAGAIMANA HOLE MU DIMASUKI OLEH ORANG LAIN?"

Sehun menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Akkhu waktu itu mabuk berat ngggh tidak ingat apa-apa, yang kutahu nggh aku sudah dikasur dengan Laogao."

"Astaga, kau itu tau kan tidak kuat minum soju kenapa kau ikut?"

"Nggh Akkhu disuruh eomma kan itu acara keluarga Pabbo."

"Oh jadi itu pertemuan keluarga cina?," Sehun tersenyum licik sebenarnya ia sudah tau Cuma ya sedikit hukuman, karna ia tidak rela sesiapapun menyentuh Luhan.

"Iiyah DAN TOLONG KELUARKAN VIBRATOR SIALAN INI, PENISKU MAU MELEDAK OH SEHUN."

Sehun tertawa pada akhirnya melepaskan ikatan di paha Luhan. Keluarlah segala yang ia tahan, menyembur hingga membuatnya mengerang tertahan, kejantananya berangsur normal kembali. Luhan bernafas cepat ah begitu melelahkan kegiatan itu. Ia menarik selimutnya bersiap istirahat.

"Tidak ada ronde kedua Lu?"

"Rasakan nih ronde kedua!" Luhan melemparkan vibrator kayu itu kearah Sehun yang tepat mengenai perutnya sukses membuatnya mengaduh.

"Baiklah Selamat malam calon pendamping hidupku." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan menyusulnya jatuh tertidur dengan memeluk mesra.

Ia telah selesai mandi memakai bathrobe coklat yang disediakan maid, selakanganya sangat sakit tapi ia paksa kan mandi sendiri, agar tubuhnya bersih dari sperma lengket. Sehun sedang menyesap teh chamomilenya sepertinya ia sudah mandi di kamar lain.

Luhan mengedarkan pandanganya, kamar ini lebih indah siang hari dibanding malam ia tidak terlalu jelas melihat isinya. Pandanganya terhenti di pigura foto Sehun dengan seseorang familiar.

"Ini siapa Hun?" Luhan menunjukkan pigura foto.

"Itu fotoku dan saudaraku Park Chanyeol, ia yang menjagamu selama disini."

"Park Chanyeol? Namja yang ingin menikahi temanku namannya,"

"Byun Baekhyun." Sehun dan Luhan Bersamaan menyebutkanya.

"Apa tidak ada namja lain Hun, mengapa Baekhyun, saudaramu dalam Bahaya."

" _Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun penasaran._

" _Dia itu.."_

 _Sepersekian detik dengan kecepatan yang terduga, melesat sebuah panah kecil ke arah Luhan, yang melumpuhkanya hingga tergeletak pingsan di pangkuan Sehun. Cekatan Sehun mencabut panah itu, melihat ternyata hanya racun pelumpuh yang tak asing milik..._

" _Kubilang apa soal membawa orang lain ke sini Oh Sehun?" Suara Barito terdengar di daun pintu._

" _Aku tahu salah, harusnya kuberitahu kau dulu Chan, tapi tidak perlu membuat calon saudara iparmu kerancunan."_

" _Gampang, tinggal beri dia penawar." Sahut Chanyeol._

" _Lalu mana?"_

" _Astaga Hun, aku lupa membawa penawanya."_

" _GILA KAU HYUNG, Luhan akan mati dalam waktu 6 jam jika kita tidak memberi penawarnya, jarak Seoul kesini 4 jam bolak-balik takkan sempat bagaimana ini?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Sorry, mianhe, afwan, hampura readers semua bukanya mau menggantung Fanfic ini, tapi kemarin adalah masa-masa sulit, sibuk yang gak memungkinkan melanjutkan FF ini. Sempet ngedown dan pengen ngehapus tapi lihat review bikin semangat lagi.**

 **Thank a lot for**

baekhyeol, Noona Grey, Guest (1), SHINeexo, baeksootao, chaandanee, **Answer your question : Kan diceritain disitu Daehyunnya pas lagi main piano, nah di dalem piano besar itu pasti di dalamnya ada kayu yang terangkat tiap mencet tuts (Lihat google kalo blm jelas), lagu berakhir tuts terakhir dipencet jadilah si kayu terakhir yang didalemnya terangkat yg udah dipasangin pistol ber timer. Pernah ada kasus bunuh diri gini di Rusia, terus bagian robek jantung itu kan Baek pake sarung tangan jadi gk bkl ada sidik jarinya banyak di USA yg kayak gitu bunuh diri Robek jantung. (Semoga membantu),** Eun810, FlashMrB, ExoBubble, sehunboo17, valsxid, itsathenazi, Ricon65, selepy, Jihoonbang101, kingseokjinn.

 **Semoga chap depan kita sudah bisa liat Chanbaek naena BDSM, gak janji but i'll try update kilat sekilat J &T kalo ngirim barang wkwkw.**

 **Karna Baekhyunya masih stuck di Richard belum bisa mup on jadi maaf chap ini belum ada naena nya**

 **Terus bakal ada FF baru bentar lagi, temanya ga seberat ini sih.**

 **Untuk nebus dosa sebenarnya tapi nanti, semoga pada suka.**

 **Terimakasih banyak pokoknya buat readers setia, especially** **baeksootao** **yang setia dari chap 1-4. thank a lot everyone yang gak kesebut.**

 **Review Juseyo :* supaya semangat update dears.**

 **Salam mantan Psikopat**


End file.
